Uzumaki X
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: During the scroll incident, Naruto finds and activates a seal that pull's him and a few select other into anther world for five years before putting them back, the seal just happens to take them to the marvel world; now how will the shinobi world deal with Naruto when he has the power of some of the Marvel worlds greatest hero's and villains, read and find out. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hay every one, here's a new story that's been running around inside my head, I've been wondering why no one's ever done anything like this so I thought I'd give it a whirl.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or X-men**

It was a calm cool night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaf's, and all the civilians were sound asleep, despite the number of chunin and jonin running around the village.

Deep in a forest clearing, not far away from the village was a boy wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit reading out of a large scroll; the boy was about twelve years old with spiky blonde hair and bright cauldron blue eyes.

This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of the fearsome Kyubi no Kitsune, and he had just finished learning the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll of sealing and was currently looking for a new jutsu to learn.

"Let's see, the Edo Tensei, no sounds horrible, Chidori, save that for later," Naruto muttered to himself as he copied down the instructions for the jutsu. "Next is the Rasengan, save that for later, water dragon jutsu, save for later, what's this?"

Naruto paused as he came across a strange looking seal, which took up a good amount of the page before giving instructions on what it did.

"Uzumaki seal: the seal will send the one to activate it and a number of other's to another world for five year's worth of training, cool, five years of training, I'm in," Naruto said activating the seal.

The seal spread out underneath him, for a good few feet, before glowing a bright red, as three tendrils branched off from the seal, heading in different directions at blinding speeds.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked up to see his academy teacher, Iruka, arrive in the clearing, before the seal, turned a bright gold, before a flash of light knocked Naruto and the three other's that had been chosen by the seal, to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Viper, or lady Hydra as she was known, was in a very good mood, her scientist had just finished improving the weapon X project by making it so that the Adamantium grow with the person they inject it into, and they had just finished cloning the original project X, though it had to grow and age like a normal child but that would give them time to train it into the ultimate weapon.

"Well, this will give us time to test and perfect the weapon X project, making it better than that fool Striker ever dreamed," she chuckled as she read the note's on the original weapon X, before looking up in alert, as a bright flash of light appeared in her office.

Once the light died down Viper stared with wide eyes at the appearance of four twelve year old children, two boys and two girls.

"Well now, this could be the answer, to my problem," a small sinister smirk spread across her lips as she watched the four, all of whom were injured and healing at an increasable rate, even faster than what weapon X was reported to be able to heal.

* * *

Naruto panted as he dodged a slash from his opponent, one of the two girls he had arrived in this world with; the girl had long blonde hair and dark eyes, she was wearing the cloths they had been given to train in, a pair of black sweats and a black muscle shirt.

She was Yugito Nii the Jinchurikki on the Nibi, and she was currently aiming at him with fire in her eyes, the reason, during their spar Naruto had accidently grabbed her breast when he went to throw her.

"Stand still and take your punishment like a man," she yelled as Naruto blocked her attack, his entire body becoming encased in steel.

It had been three years since Naruto had activated the seal which had brought him and three other's to this other world and in that time a lot had happened, mainly them being trained as weapons and given new powers in order to make them stronger.

After their arrival, the person that had found them, Viper, had a number of scientists run a lot of test on them; it was theorized that thanks to their healing ability that they would be able to absorb and adapt to any mutation injected into them.

After being put through the weapon X project, which they all survived, they were injected with the blood of the original weapon X, which gave them the bone claws like him, though instead of three blades on the hand, they all had a single blade the length of their arm, which grew and retracted from above their wrist.

Over the following year, they were injected with the mutation of other mutant's that they had managed to get samples of: the organic steel transformation from a mutant calling himself Colossus, which became adamantium steel; the teleportation powers of a mutant known as Azazel, which was almost imposable for them to get; the superhuman abilities of the mutant Sabertooth; and the magnetokinesis from Magneto, though it only really allowed them to fly thanks to the adamantium in their body and prevented Magneto from controlling them, which he tried to do during one of their training excersices.

"Come on Yugito, you know it was an accident and I said I was sorry," he dodged another slash, which tore his shirt revealing the seal on his stomach which held Kyubi as well as a two on his chest over his heart, which was the timer that told them how many years they had left.

"I don't care, that's the fifth time this month," she vanished in a puff of smoke before reappearing behind him, kicking him into the far wall.

"This is annoying," Naruto and Yugito glanced over at the speaker, the other boy that had come with them; the boy had russet red hair and two dark rings under his green eye, he was wearing the same uniform as Naruto and Yugito and was glaring at both of them.

"He's right, you two are always fighting like this, why don't you just admit you like each other already?" asked the last member and female of their group; she had shoulder length lime green hair and orange eye.

These were Gaara the Jinchurikki of the Ichibi and Fu the Jinchurikki of the Nanabi, both had been watching the spar, which had been intense until Naruto had grabbed Yugito's breast, again.

"I do not like this idiot," Yugito hissed, her eyes becoming blue with slits for pupils; one thing they had learnt over the years was that when they came to this world, they had absorbed all of their Bijuu's chakra, allowing them all to take on a full chakra cloak which Yugito informed them was only possible if they beat the bijuu in a fight; though they couldn't preform a full release since the bijuu themselves were in a sort of stasis inside their seals.

"I'm not an idiot you stupide cat, in case you forgot, when we came here all those seals that made me an idiot broke, allowing all of the knowledge I gained over the years to return, making me smarter then you," Naruto snapped; it was true, apparently someone in Konoha had placed a number of seals on him that made it hard to remember or understand anything he had learnt; though the seals broke when he arrived in this world.

"Doesn't mean you're not still an idiot you stupide fox," Gaara and Fu let out a long exasperated sigh as the two began butting heads again.

"Alright you two that's enough," the four glanced over as the door to the training room opened and Viper walked in with a serious expression on her face. "I have an assignment for all of you, now follow me."

* * *

"So, this is where we need to go, a school?" Naruto asked as him and Yugito ran through the forest surrounding a private school owned by one Charles Xavier.

"Yes, apparently he has a number of mutants in the school now and Viper thinks a few of their abilities may benefit us, she wants to see if any of them will adapt to us," Yugito said as they landed just outside the boundary of the school, Gaara and Fu had been sent to collect samples from a group calling themselves the brotherhood.

"Alright, so we basically go in and get a sample from everyone in the house?" Yugito shook her head, wondering how he was planning to become a shinobi if he couldn't listen to orders.

"*Sigh* no, we're only going after a few students, Jean Grey, Katherine Pryde, Evan Daniels, and the teacher Ororo Munroe," with a nod of understanding from Naruto the two sprinted across the yard and quietly snuck into the house, quietly collecting the samples they were ordered to get.

* * *

"So, how are they?" Viper asked as she entered the lab where Naruto, Yugito, Fu and Gaara were all having the samples they gathered injected into them, hoping that they would adapt.

"We have injected all the samples the managed to get into them, however only a select few seem to be taking," one of the scientist said as she typed away on the computer, tracking their mutation.

"Which one's exactly?" Viper asked watching as they each twitched, as their bodies adapted to their new powers.

"The telekinesis of Jean Grey, the Intangibility of Katherine Pryde aka Shadowcat, and the super speed of Pietro Maximoff aka quicksilver," she said as she brought up a screen showing the mutant power's they had adapted to and how they had got them from. "They should be fully stabilized in two hours."

"Good, then we can begin training them as quickly as…" Viper was cut off as an explosion shook the building and the alarms went off. "What's going on?"

"Ma'am, it appears that Charles Xavier and the X-men along with the brotherhood have tracked them here," the scientist said pulling up some security footage of Wolverine cutting through some walls while the other X-men and Brotherhood charged through, taking out guard as they went, though none of the kids were killing any of the soldiers.

"Damn it, Xavier must have sensed them enter his home, even if he couldn't enter their minds, and tracked them here from a distance," Viper seethed she didn't want to risk losing the four of them to Xavier, unfortunately they didn't have a way to move them while they were adapting to their new powers, and this lab wasn't part of their main base but a small facility they had set up in order to get the process finished quickly. "Damn, there's nothing we can do, delete all the files here then evacuate immediately," with that Viper left the room and what would probably be her greatest weapons to their fate.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, before blinking as he found himself laying on a bed inside a strange room that he knew wasn't inside the small lab that H.Y.D.R.A. had set up in order to quickly add the new mutations to them, not that he was really complaining.

"Oh your up," Naruto turned to the door and his eyes widen at the sight of the girl standing in the door way; the girl had long red hair and dazzling green eyes; she was wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans; she was Jean Grey, he knew that since she was one of the people they had taken a DNA sample from but he didn't get a chance to see what she looked like. "If you're able to could you fallow me, the professor would like to talk to you and the other three we found you with."

"Um, sure, I don't see a problem with that," he shrugged as he got out of bed, finding that he was only in his sweats, before shrugging and motioning for Jean to lead the way, smirking at the blush he noticed on her face.

The walk to the Professors office was quiet, but it gave Naruto the chance to test out the new power's he got; having a quick mental conversation with the others was a good test after all.

Once they reached the room Naruto blinked in surprise, sitting inside, aside from the other Jinchurikki, were all of the X-men and the Brotherhood, and the tension was running rather high, especially between Scott and Lance, they had been informed about all of the Mutants currently in the room and what power's they had.

"Ah, welcome, thank you for coming," Xavier said getting a blank look from Naruto.

"Yeah, not like I had much of a choice right, so what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked ignoring the blush's on the faces of all of the girls, minus Yugito and Fu, who were use to seeing him without a shirt.

"Well I was hoping you could tell us why you snuck into our home's and what exactly was happening to the four of you," Naruto shared a small glance with the other four who nodded, they were already planning to leave Hydra soon, and if they explained things to Xavier he might be willing to allow them to stay in the house until their last two years were up.

"*Sigh* alright, you all might want to get comfortable, this is going to take a while," Naruto said as he sat on the empty sofa next to Yugito, Jean sitting on the other side of him, earning him a small jealous look from Scott.

* * *

"I see, fascinating," Xavier said folding his hands in front of him as Naruto finished his explanation of the past three to them, starting from stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing and ending with them acquiring the three new powers. "So, you four have another two years before you return to your own world."

"Actually, more like one," Naruto hissed as the two on his chest burned away before a one appeared, causing everyone to blink.

"Like, does it hurt when that seal thing changes?" Katherine, or Kitty as she preferred to be called, asked as the other four gritted their teeth.

"It doesn't really hurt, but it burns," Fu said as the small pain from the seal changing subsided.

"Yeah though we only have one more year of it," Gaara said in his monotone voice, which seemed to freak all of the teens out.

"It doesn't really matter, we still need to figure out where we're going to stay until that year come's," Yugito brought up the subject as all four Jinchurikki turned to face the Professor, who had a small smirk on his face.

"I think all of you should stay here for your remaining year," the four glanced at each other, even though they had already talked about it, they needed to put on a show. "It would allow you to interact with people your own age and people who had powers of their own."

"Are you sure, we don't really want to be a bother," Naruto Yugito and Fu were all laughing in their heads at the show they were putting on, since they knew the Professor couldn't enter their mind and Jean was too polite to enter their heads without permission, seeing as she was the only one who had a chance of it without dying from chakra poisoning thanks to the bijuu in their mind.

"For once I agree with Charles," Mystique said crossing her arms under her chest, the small scowl on her face telling everyone how much she detested the idea of listening to Charles plan. "It would be better if you stay here where we can keep an eye on you until you leave, it wouldn't due to have you falling into the hands of H.Y.D.R.A again or worse S.H.I.L.E.D."

"Alright then, we'll stay here," Naruto said getting a nod of agreement from the other three. "Being in one spot like this will give us time to train, and I can go over the seal that brought us here more, learn a little more about it."

Nodding in agreement, Xavier had Jean show them back to the rooms they had woken up in while the rest of the X-men headed to their rooms and the Brotherhood left, leaving him to wonder, what was to come from having the four at the Institute.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Mutations: all four Jinchurikki have the same mutations**

 **Wolverines Claws: unlike Wolverine they all have a single blade that grows and retracts from their wrist like a hidden blade, it's arms length but can be short in size.**

 **Colossus Organic Steel Transformation: unlike Colossus their transformation is Adamantium instead of steel.**

 **Magnetos Magnetism: unlike Magneto, they can only control the metal in their body, which allows them to fly, but this prevents Magneto from being able to control them or stop them like he does with Wolverine.**

 **Azazel's Teleportation: I chose Azazel's teleportation since they didn't know about Kurt at the time.**

 **Sabertooth: from Sabertooth I gave them his superhuman abilities, such as his senses, strangth, speed, durability, and stamina.**

 **Quicksilver: his super speed, though only when running.**

 **Jean: her telekenesis and yes this includes her telepathy.**

 **Shadowcat: her intangibility, always a good power to have for when they return to the shinobi world.**

 **Pairings: and yes a few of the Marvels girls are going to return to the shinobi world.**

 **Naruto: Yugito, Jean, Kitty**

 **Gaara: Fu, Rouge,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay every one, here's a new chapter, enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or X-men**

It was a calm cool morning at Xavier's school for the gifted; deep within the hidden labs of the 'school' Gaara and Yugito were working with the school's newest teacher, Hank McCoy, trying to figure out why there vision had been acting weird over the past week.

"Well now, I think I finally made a breakthrough," the two Jinchurikki looked up from their work as Hank, or Beast as he preferred pulled up what he had found on a larger monitor.

"What exactly are we looking at," Gaara asked in his monotone voice as he glanced at the screen, which was depicting a sample of all of the Jinchurikki's blood in four large boxes while the DNA samples of everyone that H.Y.D.R.A. had injected into the four were shown around it.

"Look at these," Hank pointed at the four big screens. "These are the samples of your blood along with everyone whose blood was added to you," Yugito's eyes widened after a few minutes of staring at the screen.

"There all the same," she moved over to get a closer look, double checking that she wasn't mistaken.

"Exactly," Hank pulled up four more DNA samples, samples of their blood before the other mutations were added. "Look here, these are the samples of your blood before H.Y.D.R.A. started what they labeled, Project G, which is made to create the perfect weapon by mixing the powers of different mutants."

"My guess is that when they got you four, the took samples of your DNA and found a hidden mutation or mutations in one or all four of you, a mutation that hadn't awakened until now," Gaara and Yugito fell silent at that, it made since, any one of them could have had a Kekkei Genkai which only recently awakened or was just now awakening, but what bloodline would cause their eyes to hurt while allowing them to see all around them.

"The Byakugan," Gaara looked at Yugito with a disbelieving look while Hank looked curiously. "That has to be it; it's the only Dojutsu I can think of that would allow us to see three hundred and sixty degrees around us at once while also allowing you to see through obstacles, which is one of the reasons Kumo wanted it when they attempted to kidnap the Hyuga heiress."

"But how would we have gotten it, none of us are Hyuga and I doubt Naruto is related to them," Gaara said glancing back at the screen.

"He could be related to these, Hyuga's, but it was so far down the line, that it probably was diluted with time and only became active when you four came to our world," Hank theorized; it had been a week since the four Jinchurikki had been brought into the X-mansion and in that time things had been going rather well.

Over the past week, Gaara and Yugito, who were more interested in the technology of the world, had spent a lot of time reading about any and everything, the shadow clone Jutsu that Naruto had taught them really helped with that; they had also answered any questions that the Professor or Hank had about their world, something that fascinated both of them considerably.

Naruto and Fu, on the other hand, had spent the week training and exploring the new world; they also used Shadow clones to learn about the world, but they didn't like to sit still, something Yugito theorized was from the excess chakra they got from Nanabi and Kyubi, since B, who was the host of the Hachibi, was the same way.

"That would make the most sense," Yugito said with a small chuckle, her uncle A would get a kick out of this when she explained what happened to her. "Though that raises another question, if the Byakugan was something hidden deep inside Naruto's DNA, what's hidden in the rest of ours?"

"That's a good question, and something we're probably going to have to…" " **NARUTO** " "What was that?" Hank asked as all three looked up at the mansion above, wondering who Naruto had pissed of today.

* * *

While Yugito and Gaara were working with Hank in the lab, Naruto and Fu, along with Kurt, Kitty, Jean and Evan, were sitting down, quietly eating breakfast before " **NARUTO** " caused everyone to look up.

"Uh, wasn't that like Scott?" Kitty asked as everyone looked at the door before they all fell over laughing as an angry Scott stormed into the kitchen, covered in blue sparkly glue and pink chicken feathers with an inflated rubber glove tapped to his head.

"Naruto you are so dead," the pink boy yelled, lunging at the Kyubi Jinchurikki, only to hit the ground behind him as he passed through Naruto, who used Kitty's power to avoid him.

"As much as I wish I could take credit for this, I can't," Naruto chuckled as Scott seethed.

"If it wasn't you, then who?" at a sudden popping noise, everyone looked around and noticed that Kurt had ported out of the kitchen. "Kurt, get back," the other's all laughed as Scot chased after the blue elf.

"So, what did you promise Kurt to get him to get Scott of your back like that?" Jean asked glancing over at Naruto, still chuckling; over the past week, the four Jinchurikki found out that it was imposable for mutants with telepathic abilities to enter their minds without permission, Jean and each other being the only exception, which confused them.

"Told him he could watch our spar from the observation deck of the danger room," Jean nodded in understanding; after the four of them had arrived, Logan had asked to have a spare with them, to see what they could really do, when Logan came out of the Danger room, the four Jinchurikki were still training, he had forbidden any and all of the students from watching or participating in any type of training the four went through, unless they said it was alright.

Naturally, like most teenagers, all of the students had become curious, and attempted to sneak into the danger room's observation deck in order to observe their training, though they were always stopped since two of the Jinchurikki, Logan, Storm and Professor X were always in there watching as the other two spared.

"You're actually going to let him watch?" Fu asked curiously, since it had been Naruto's idea that none of the students be allowed to watch.

"Yeah, I was talking to Logan the other day and he thinks everyone should see how we fight, since that kid forge said he was going to try and build a portal to our world after we go back," the four had met forge two days after they had arrived at the mansion and he had decided to try and build a portal to their world, so that they had allies' should something bad happen and vice versa, and he was going to do that by sending a tracker with them when they returned.

"So you basically scammed Kurt?" Evan asked curiously getting a shrug from Naruto.

"Not really, he caught me finishing up my prank and threatened to wake Scott up then and there unless I let him watch a training session," Jean gave him a disapproving look, causing Fu to chuckle.

While she might not know much about relationships, having been ignored by almost everyone in her village, much like Naruto, she did know that both Jean and Yugito liked they blonde idiot she considered a brother, even if Naruto and Yugito were to hard headed to admit they liked each other and Naruto was to blind to notice that Jean liked him.

"Any way's, we should get down to the danger room, I'm sure Yugito and Gaara are waiting on us," as if on cue everyone in the kitchen heard the Professor ask them all to meet him in the observation deck; while no one could enter their mind uninvited, that didn't mean that they weren't able to hear when the professor asked for them.

* * *

"Alright everyone, the reason I have called you down here was because these four have decided to allow you all to watch one of their training sessions," the professor said, ignoring Kurt as he huddled in the corner, having realized he had been tricked by Naruto.

"That is correct, after talking about it we have decided that if forge does indeed find a way to our world, you will all need to understand how we fight, since our world works differently than yours," Gaara said from his spot next to the Professor, Fu was smiling at them, while setting up a video camera.

"You two can start at any time," Fu said into the microphone as she set the room, causing the hologram to show an open field with a forest and lake.

* * *

Within the danger room both Naruto and Yugito stood across from each other, both tense as they waited to begin.

"So, are you nervous about having an audience?" Yugito asked getting a smirk from Naruto.

"You wish, just getting excited," Yugito smirked at that before both tensed up as the simulation kicked up and Fu told them to begin.

For a few seconds both stood, their eyes narrowing at each other, though their smirks never left their faces; silently, both waited for a small sign before, without any warning they vanished, reappearing in the middle of the field, their wrist blades out and crossed.

"Let's put on a good show, shall we," Naruto chuckled before pushing Yugito of and throwing out a kick, which she caught and used to throw him into the lake.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Yugito became covered in metal as Naruto rose out of the lake on the head of a giant dragon made completely out of water, which charged at her.

* * *

'Damn it, can't believe I did it again,' Naruto thought as he used his newly awaken Byakugan to watch Yugito as four floating balls of flame circled her, before shooting in his direction, causing him to move as the tree he was hiding behind withered and died from the ball of flames.

The spare, had been going well in the beginning, they had both awakened the Byakugan, Gaara and Yugito having told him and Fu what they had found and theorized, and they had even awakened the scorch release, much to their surprise.

It was turning out to be a good spare, until Naruto went for a palm thrust and ended up grabbing Yugito's breast again, which led to him running for his life as she threw fireballs at him.

"You know, you can stop the simulation now and take down that damn field that prevents us from porting in or out of here," Naruto yelled as he dodged another fire ball.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Jean asked watching as Yugito kept attacking Naruto, who was running through the trees.

"Na, he' fine, this always happens when those two spare," Fu said eating a sandwich while still recording, after recording everyone reactions she began recording the fight. "It'll start out normal then Naruto will do something and grope her, and she'll go of like this, it always happens."

"I thought you were going to give them both Aphrodisiacs and lock them in a closet with a seal that would prevent them from porting out," Gaara said from his spot against the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to ignore Naruto yelling at them.

"I was but Yugito caught me so I had to change my plans," Fu pouted getting a chuckle from Gaara and a questioning look from everyone else.

"Why would you put an aphrodisiac in their food?" Evan asked while the others waited for an answer, especially Jean.

"Because, those two like each other, but because of how they grew up, and the fact that both of them are too stubborn to notice it, I have decided that giving them an aphrodisiac and locking them in a room would be the best way for them to admit they like each other," Fu said with determination, ignoring the deadpanned looks she was getting from everyone else in the room.

"You know that's illegal right?" Scott said though Fu ignored him completely, turning back to the fight with a smirk on her face. "But that doesn't explain why you were planning to do it."

"Because, if those two were to fuck and admit they like each other, then things like this wouldn't happen again," everyone gave the girl a blank look as she chuckled at her plan.

"Um like, I think we should help Naruto out," Kitty said drawing everyone's attention back to the fight, where Naruto was dodging Yugito, who was right behind him.

* * *

"I hate you all," Naruto growled as he sat in the living room of the manor, glaring at everyone, an unconscious Yugito lying next to him.

In order to stop Yugito's rampage, they had pumped knockout gas into the danger room, which had done its job in knocking Yugito out, though it also knocked Naruto out.

"We apologize Naruto but it was the only way to calm Yugito down," Storm said with a small smirk on her face, telling him she had enjoyed knocking him out.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at the older woman, who simply chuckled, before letting out a low sigh of defeat; he could tell he wasn't going to get anything more than a simple apology.

"On another note, Naruto, I believe I have found someone that can help you learn more about seals," Xavier said getting Naruto to perk up a little.

"Really, cool, who is it?" Naruto asked moving Yugito onto the sofa as he stood up.

"That would be me," everyone in the room turned to see, a man walking into the room; the man was wearing a blue shirt, black pants and a red cape. "Greetings, I am Stephen Strange, it is nice to finally meet the four that broke through the barrier that we set up around your dimension."

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Mutations: all four Jinchurikki have the same mutations**

 **Wolverines Claws: unlike Wolverine they all have a single blade that grows and retracts from their wrist like a hidden blade, it's arms length but can be short in size.**

 **Colossus Organic Steel Transformation: unlike Colossus their transformation is Adamantium instead of steel.**

 **Magnetos Magnetism: unlike Magneto, they can only control the metal in their body, which allows them to fly, but this prevents Magneto from being able to control them or stop them like he does with Wolverine.**

 **Azazel's Teleportation: I chose Azazel's teleportation since they didn't know about Kurt at the time.**

 **Sabertooth: from Sabertooth I gave them his superhuman abilities, such as his senses, strangth, speed, durability, and stamina.**

 **Quicksilver: his super speed, though only when running.**

 **Jean: her telekenesis and yes this includes her telepathy.**

 **Shadowcat: her intangibility, always a good power to have for when they return to the shinobi world.**

 **Pairings: and yes a few of the Marvels girls are going to return to the shinobi world.**

 **Naruto: Yugito, Jean, Kitty**

 **Gaara: Fu, Rouge,**

 **AN: I'm planing to add a few people from the DC universe before they go back to the shinobi world, so I would like to hear which girls you would like with how, note: only two girls from the DC for both Gaara and Naruto, as well as the power's you would like to see them get, note: depending on what power it is or who it's from I might only give them a small amount of their power, an example would be if Superman's power was chosen I would only give them the power of x-ray vision or something where as they would get all of the power if ya'll chose like black canary then they would get her full power.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay every one, here's a new chapter, enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Communicators '

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or X-men**

Two figures, both wearing black uniforms ran through a dark corridor which led to the main base of the Hellfire club, an organization that both figures didn't really care about, but would love to see its leaders head mounted on a wall.

" _Are you sure this is the right place?"_ asked one of the figures, their eyes were white with veins pulsing on their head.

" _Yeah, according to Emma, Shaw has possibly found a way to release Jean's Phoenix power's and possibly take them for himself,"_ said the second figure, who's eyes were also white at they stared out of the darkness. _"If he has, then we could use that to help Jean merge with her phoenix powers, maybe even transfer some of them to Emma, hell we may even be able to use this info to fully merge with the Bijuu when inside of us when we return home."_

" _I hope you're right about this Naruto,"_ the first figure said narrowing their eyes.

" _Come on Yugito, don't you trust me?"_ Naruto asked with a small smirk.

" _You, yes, it's your judgement that I don't always trust,"_ Yugito said as both of them phased through the wall and into the main bass of the Hellfire club.

It had been a little over a few months since Naruto and crew had met Dr. Steven Strange and in that time very little had changed.

After meeting the Sorcerer Supreme, who had decided to teach the four Jinchurikki about seals, knowing quite a lot about their world, the four had stepped up their training, and even brought in the girls that had agreed to go with them; Jean and Kitty for Naruto; Rogue and one of the newer students, a girl named Tabitha, or Boom Boom as she preferred to be called, for Gaara.

After a few weeks Naruto had saved a girl named Emma Frost from a street gang though he really didn't need to once he saw he powers.

When he returned to the mansion he learnt that Emma was going to be a new student, which gave him time to get to know her, as well as time for Fu to seal them both into a closet after slipping them an aphrodisiac.

After that night, and a long discussion between Emma, Naruto and his girls, the agreed to let Emma join their family, which caused a teary eyed Emma to tell them her reason for heading to the institute, which led to Naruto and Yugito's current location.

" _Alright, let's find what we're looking for and blow this place,"_ nodding to each other, both vanished in a burst of speed.

Gaara let out a low sigh as he sat in a room, next to him was Professor Xavier and sitting across from him was a girl by the name of Wanda Maximoff, the daughter of Magneto.

"So why are we here again?" Gaara asked glancing at the professor, who simply smiled as the two teens.

"Well since you are the only one that Wanda has opened up to I thought it would be good to have you here when we get her out of here," Xavier said getting wide eyes from Wanda.

"You mean I can finally leave?" she asked, with what sounded like a little fear hidden behind hope, something Gaara noticed immediately.

"Yes, though there will be certain rules before you are aloud out," Wanda and Gaara both narrowed their eyes at the professor and with good reason; a week after the four Jinchurikki had met Strange, Xavier had taken Gaara to meet Wanda, and surprisingly the two got along almost instantly, mainly since they both had something in common, they both hated their fathers.

"And what are these conditions?" Gaara asked in a tone that threatened pain.

"Nothing serious, just a few precautions, first she must give you and the other Jinchurikki a blood sample so that you may gain something from her and help her learn to control her powers."

"I can do that, I was planning to offer it to Gaara anyways," she said almost immediately getting a raised eyebrow from Gaara.

"Good, another condition is that you return to his dimension with him at the end of the year, and that you train with him and the others that plan to go with them."

"What others?" Wanda asked looking at Gaara.

"*Sigh* apparently during our short time here, both Naruto and myself have acquired a few admirers," Gaara said looking at her, seeing a hint of worry. "Because of a law in our world, Fu has made it her mission to get both Naruto and myself a harem of girls, which they all seem alright with strangely enough; for Naruto he has Yugito, Jean Grey, Kitty Pride, and a new mutant we found by the name of Erma Frost, who was helping Beast in the lab today."

"And what about you?" she asked curiously, it wasn't that she minded sharing him, hell if it got her out of this mental asylum she would gladly share the only person that seemed to understand her, she just wanted to know who she would be sharing him with.

"First is Fu, while she may not completely understand the concepts of relationships, she's trying, after that we have Rouge, since she can touch me without knocking me out the two of us became rather close, and finally there's Tabitha, she's a new comer to the mansion and has a real…explosive, personality," Gaara said with a smile as he thought about each of the girls.

"Well I'm fine with sharing, as long as it gets me out of here," Wanda said with a smile, getting a nod from Gaara and a small smirk from Xavier.

"Excelent, I'll get the paper work filled out then we can leave," the professor said leaving the room.

Fu sigh as she slumped against the table in the dining room, sitting around her were Jean and Emma, who had finished her work with Hank early, and came to learn a little more about the shinobi world with Jean.

"Something wrong Fu?" Emma asked glancing over at the green haired Jinchurikki.

"No, I'm just bored," she groaned glancing at the two psychics, both of whom were reading about medical ninjutsu, something they both found interesting and easy to perform.

After meeting Strange the shinobi had learnt that the mutants, were able to use jutsu; as it turned out when their mutations awakened it activated their chakra core's, something Yugito, Gaara, Xavier and Strange all found rather interesting.

With the knowledge that mutants were able to utilize chakra, Strange had given them books for all the shinobi subject, which he had a basic copy of in his extensive library.

"Well you could always help us in our study of chakra," Jean said with a smile; when she learnt that she would be able to learn jutsu like the Jinchurikki she had been ecstatic, as a whole new world of possibilities opened up for her and the rest of the X-kids.

"No thanks, no interested," Fu put her head on the table with a dull thud. "I kind of wish I had gone with Naruto and Yugito, at least then I would get to do something."

"Not really," all three looked up as Naruto and Yugito, both of whom were covered in cuts and burns, entered the dining room before slumping into a chair.

"Are you two alright?" Jean asked as her and Emma moved over and began running a basic diagnostic jutsu on them.

"Yeah, just exhausted," Yugito said as Emma's glowing green hand roved over her body. "We got in and got the info but getting out we ran into Shaw and a number of mutants who tried to stop us from leaving."

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" the five glanced up as Ororo and Logan walked in.

"I don't think we hurt any of them permanently, they all attacked us on Shaw's orders so we defended ourselves and knocked them out one way or another," Naruto said as Jean finished running a hand over Naruto. "The only one we actually hurt was Shaw, seeing as we removed his head from his body."

"Damn, I was hoping to do that," the three Jinchurikki sniggered at Logan's words while Ororo looked disapproving.

"So, how was the mission?" Fu asked with a smirk as Yugito pulled out a flash drive.

"It was a success, we found the info on their hard drive with ease, the problem is that it's not really meant to transfer power or fully absorb it like we had thought," they all blinked at Yugito's words before glancing at Emma, who looked just as shocked. "It's a small serum similar to what H.Y.D.R.A made and used on us, though this one is designed specifically for psychics; what it does is when mixed with a blood sample from another mutant, it copies the mutation and basically clones it turning the serum into a special drink that when ingested by a psychic gives them that power, though it only works on certain powers, namely elemental manipulation."

"Basically it means that if a psychic, say Jean of Emma, drank some of this serum with say, Bobbies Ice manipulation, they would gain the power of ice," Naruto said at seeing everyone's confused look at Yugito's explanation. "Though if they drank some with say, Kurt's power of teleportation, they wouldn't gain anything."

"Fascinating," everyone jumped slightly as Hank entered the room after hearing their explanations. "So both H.Y.D.R.A. and the Hellfire club created ways to enhance a person's mutation by giving them a sample of someone else's mutation, simply fascinating."

"Yeah, but again it's only designed to work on psychic's, it won't work on anyone else, even if the drank it with a sample of the psychic gene," Yugito said with a sigh.

"That may be but it is still quiet the feet," everyone turned as Professor Xavier, Gaara and Wanda walked in.

"Yo, see you're finally back," Naruto smirked at them as the other occupants of the house entered the room, the professor having called all of them.

"Yes, and now that everyone's here, I think it's time we begin discussing you're departure," Xavier said as Rogue and Tabitha moved over to Gaara and greeted Wanda, while Kitty moved over to sit next to Naruto. "I trust you have packed everything?"

"Yeah, everything's packed and ready to go," Naruto smirked at the disbelieving look the older mutants gave him. "We have it all worked out, at eleven o'clock tonight Jean, Emma and Kitty will be in the house I'm taking back while Rogue, Tabitha and Wanda are in the house Gaara got; once their settled in we'll seal both housed into a scroll which we will seal onto our arms, before the four of us return to our world at midnight."

"All of the houses have been filled with everything we have, including a lab that Tony was kind enough to set up for us," Yugito said chuckling at the memory of how they got Tony Stark's aka Iron Man, to buy both Naruto and Gaara houses before adding in a number of special features, such as a high tech lab in both houses that rivaled Tony's own; Naruto had made a beet with him on who could eat the most Ramen in less time, suffice to say Naruto won eating sixty bowls in under fifteen minutes.

"Good, then all that's left is the sendoff," Charlies said with a smile getting a cheer from everyone.

That night, at the stroke of midnight everyone was gathered in the yard in front of two identical houses; both houses had two stories each, and both were a mixture of a Japanese style house and an old classic American style house, each one designed for the environment both Naruto and Gaara had described.

Standing in front of the houses were Gaara, Naruto, Yugito and Fu, all of them watching as Jean and Kitty said their farewells to their families who had been brought to see them off.

"You know, I kind of feel bad about taking Jean and Kitty away from their families," Naruto said as Yugito leaned her head on his shoulder, prompting him to wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I know it's hard, but remember, they're part of our family now to," Yugito said with a small smile as Emma moved to lean on Naruto's other shoulder.

"I know, and I'm happy they are, but I still feel kind of bad for their parents, they won't be able to see them until Forge is able to finish his dimensional portal and lock onto our world," he glanced at the two again the feeling doubling a little; he couldn't imagine what it must be like to say goodbye to your parents like this, having never known his, but he imagined it must be painful in a way.

Once all the goodbyes were said and done, Naruto led Emma, Jean and Kitty into the house, explaining what would happen as he led them to a safe room for them, before he sealed the house into the scroll, Gaara having already sealed his house and girls away, before sealing the scroll onto his arm and turning to face the Professor and the rest of the X-men.

"Well, thanks for everything Professor," Naruto said giving the man a small bow of appreciation, followed by the others.

"Yeah thanks for everything, we really do appreciate it," Fu said with a wide smile.

"It was my pleasure and please, take care when you return to your world," the four nodded before a large seal appeared underneath them Scott's wrist watch went off signaling that it was midnight.

With one final wave, the four Jinchurikki were surrounded by a cocoon of golden light before it vanished along with the three Jinchurikki.

Iruka stared in confusion as the seal that appeared under Naruto glowed, surrounding him in a dome of blood red light before it changed to bright gold and shattered to reveal someone standing before him with a smirk on their face.

The person standing in front of Iruka was tall, probably around seventeen, with shoulder length spiky blonde hair and bright cauldron blue eye; he was wearing a pair of black combat pants and a black t-shirt with a red spiral over the heart; he had a pair of black shoes and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a metal plate over the back; all in all the person looked very intimidating.

"Yo, Iruka sensei, long time no see," Iruka blinked, he would know that voice anywhere, but it couldn't be.

"Naruto?" the teen nodded with a smirk plastered on his face, the same smirk he had after pulling of one of his pranks. "But… how, you were shorter and wearing your orange jumpsuit just a second ago, and now you look like this, what happened?"

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the old man's office, but first we need to take care of a traitor," he turned to look up into a tree. "About time you got here Mizuki, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost."

Iruka turned to see Mizuki, who had just arrived, looking as confused as Iruka.

"Who are you, where's Naruto?" he asked trying to play the situation of, he never expected to find someone else at the location he told Naruto to meet him at.

"Don't you mean 'Demon Brat'," Naruto chuckled as both chunin tensed up. "Yes Mizuki, I know all about the Kyubi, I also know all about you're plane to kill me and take the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru," Mizuki's eyes widened as he finally realized who he was talking to.

"So, you finally decided to stop hiding yourself demon," he smirked, reaching for the windmill shuriken on his back, before he stopped, coughing up blood at a clawed metal hand pierced his heart.

"You know, any mention of my static as Jinchurikki by anyone aside from me or the old man is a crime punishable by death," Mizuki's eyes widened as he glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto standing behind him, his arm deep in his chest. "And you just committed that crime."

With a sickening squelch, Naruto removed his hand from Mizuki's chest, before removing his head with his wrist blade, allowing the body to fall to the ground below with a dull thud.

"Well that takes care of that, now shall we get going, don't want to keep the old man waiting?" Naruto asked Iruka cheerfully, before noticing the stunned look on Iruka's face; with a low sigh Naruto leapt of the tree, landing next to Iruka, before grabbing the man's shoulder and vanishing in a puff of blue smoke.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of Konoha, let out a long tired sigh as he leaned back in his chair; earlier that night his surrogate grandson and the village's Jinchurikki, Naruto Uzumaki, had stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing, which contained a number of kenjutsu which were priceless to the village.

After summoning a number of chunin in the village and sending them to search for Naruto, Sarutobi returned to his office and used his crystal ball, which he used to keep an eye on Naruto from time to time, and found him in the woods learning the Shadow Clone jutsu, which he mastered minutes before the boy's teacher Iruka found him.

During the time between mastering a kenjutsu and Iruka's arrival, Naruto had searched through the scroll and apparently found something near the beginning of the scroll; since he went through a few hand seals and activated a seal of some kind, which spread out underneath him.

Sarutobi watched in amazement as, just as Iruka arrived, a blood red dome covered Naruto for about a minute before turning gold and shattering to reveal a new person.

At the sight of the figure Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack, since the figure looked exactly like his predecessor and Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage; upon realizing that the figure was in fact Naruto, upon seeing the whisker like marks on his cheeks, Sarutobi watched wide eyed as Naruto killed Mizuki without so much as blinking, as if he had killed before, then beheading him, with a steel blade that grew and retracted out of his wrist, before both Naruto and Iruka vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

Once both were gone Sarutobi deactivated and put away the crystal ball before leaning back in his chair waiting for Naruto and Iruka to arrive.

"Hey old man, we're back, and we brought the head of a traitor," Naruto said as they appeared in a puff of blue smoke before tossing the head at one of the many hidden Anbu in the room, who caught the head and left, followed by the rest of the Anbu at the signal the Hokage gave them.

"Welcome back Naruto, Iruka, it's good to see both of you are alright, though I believe you owe us an explanation Naruto," Sarutobi said getting a small grin from Naruto as he and a still stunned Iruka sat down across from the old Hokage.

"Alright old man, but you might want to get comfortable, this could take a while," at those words the old Hokage lite his pipe and motioned for Naruto to begin, knowing that he would soon have a massive headache, not knowing that the Raikage, Kazekage, and the leader of Taki were getting the same explination.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Mutations: all four Jinchurikki have the same mutations**

 **Wolverines Claws: unlike Wolverine they all have a single blade that grows and retracts from their wrist like a hidden blade, it's arms length but can be short in size.**

 **Colossus Organic Steel Transformation: unlike Colossus their transformation is Adamantium instead of steel.**

 **Magnetos Magnetism: unlike Magneto, they can only control the metal in their body, which allows them to fly, but this prevents Magneto from being able to control them or stop them like he does with Wolverine.**

 **Azazel's Teleportation: I chose Azazel's teleportation since they didn't know about Kurt at the time.**

 **Sabertooth: from Sabertooth I gave them his superhuman abilities, such as his senses, strangth, speed, durability, and stamina.**

 **Quicksilver: his super speed, though only when running.**

 **Jean: her telekenesis and yes this includes her telepathy.**

 **Shadowcat: her intangibility, always a good power to have for when they return to the shinobi world.**

 **Scarlet Witch: Chaos Magic (Note: they will have the reality warping part of her power, but will only be able to use it in certain moments, such as if the were about to die, kind of like the Sharingans Izanagi, though they can also use it on other people.)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: All the Jinchurikki had a bloodline or bloodlines in them and will all get the same kekkei genkai thanks to HYDRA's experiments**

 **Naruto: Byakugan, Ice release.**

 **Yugito: Scorch Release**

 **Fu: ?**

 **Gaara: ?**

 **Naruto: Yugito, Jean, Kitty, Emma**

 **Gaara: Fu, Rouge, Wanda, Tabitha**

 **I would like to here which blood lines the Jinchurikki get from Gaara and Fu though I already have an idea as to which one's I'm going to give them first**

 **Sorry if you liked it with the DC members but after re-reading it a number of times it just wasn't working so I decided to stay with just Marvels and Naruto, though I'm planning to try a Naruto DC crossover using a similar idea so keep a look out for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay every one, here's a new chapter, enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Communicators '

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or X-men**

Sarutobi let out a long tired sigh as he leaned back in his arm chair, messaging his temples as he tried to get rid of his growing headache.

Naruto had just finished telling him everything that had happened that day; he had started with failing the genin exam, telling the him that the reason he couldn't preform a basic clone was due to his kage level chakra reserves, and genin level control.

After that he told him about what had happened after he activated the seal in the scroll, to say he and Iruka were surprised was an understatement; he told them about the experiments H.Y.D.R.A. preformed on him and the other three Jinchurikki, turning them into super soldiers, it reminded him of Orochimaru, and how the memory seals on him had shattered, something the Hokage had vowed to look into, though he already had an idea as to who had placed, or ordered, the seals to be placed on Naruto.

After telling them about leaving H.Y.D.R.A. Naruto told them about his time at the Xavier institute and about the four girls that Naruto was with causing the old hokage to smirk, seeing as Naruto would need at least four wives in order to bring back the Uzumaki clan, though he knew the Hyuga's were going to be displeased that one was from Kumo, and that four people not of their clan had the Byakugan, especially someone from Kumo.

Naruto further stunned them by telling them all about the missions and assignment he had done under H.Y.D.R.A.'s command, and later as a member of the X-men, most of his missions before the X-men were assassination missions, which had explained why he was so calm when he killed Mizuki, which saddened the old Hokage.

With the explanation of the past five years, for Naruto anyways, out of the way he went on to tell them a little about his powers, and his ability to gain more bloodlines thanks to the serum, which the Hokage made a triple S-ranked secret on the spot.

'*Sigh* why did Minato have to go and die sealing Kyubi into Naruto, and leave me to suffer with things like this,' Sarutobi wondered as he rubbed his temple, trying to get rid of his growing headache. 'If only I could find a new successor and retire again.'

"Well you could always give that hat to me now and save us both some time," Sarutobi glanced up at Naruto with a wondering glance before remembering what Naruto had told him about being able to read minds. "Finally remembered that little bit of info I see," Naruto chuckled as the old man smacked his head in exasperation. "By the way, when is team placement going to take place?"

"Why would you want to know that Naruto, in case you forgot you failed the graduation exam," Iruka said still a little shaken from Naruto's story.

"Because, I can read mind remember, I know the old man was watching as I mastered the shadow clone jutsu and is planning to make me a genin," the old man nodded as he removed a headband and tossed it to Naruto with a small smirk. "I'm asking because I'm hoping we can test Jean, Kitty and Emma as genin and get them into the shinobi ranks."

"I don't see a problem with that," the old Hokage said calmly as he leaned back in his chair, taking a deep puff on the pipe. "Very well, we shall move team placement, they will be held in one month, that should give you time to prepare these three girls, as well as show them around the village."

"It will also give you time to get the council up to speed with what happen to me and allow them to get use to the idea of the Uzumaki clan being restarted in Konoha," the old man nodded at that, since it was part of his plane. "It will also give you time to contact Kumo about that political marriage you plan to set up between me and Yugito."

"I have to ask, is there way to stop you from entering my head all the time?" Naruto chuckled as he shook his head, getting a sigh from the hokage. "Very well Naruto, you're dismissed for now, but after you get your house set up I would like you and your three girls to come to the council chambers, I will give you two hours before sending an Anbu to get you, that should give you plenty of time to get set up and give me plenty of time to explain the situation to the council."

With a knowing smirk on his face Naruto waved before sinking right through the floor, head to find a place to set up his home.

* * *

"It's about time," Emma said stretching as she left exited the house to find Naruto wearing a headband. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us."

"Forget about you, impossible," Jean and Kitty chuckled at Naruto's response, they always did like his jokes and pranks. "How could I forget about three powerful, intelligent, beautiful and all around badass women I know?"

"You know flattery will get you nowhere," Emma said before Naruto appeared in front of her and kissed her.

"I know, but it's worth a shot," the three chuckled before Jean and Kitty got their own kiss.

"So Naruto, like what was the hold up in unsealing us?" Kitty asked as they all entered the house and she headed to the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone.

"I had to report to the old man," he said taking a seat, accepting the drink Kitty handed him. "I told him about what happened after I activated the seal and about you three, he seemed really interested to meet you all."

"That shouldn't have taken more than an hour to do, two at the most," Emma said sitting on a love seat with her legs crossed, her eye narrowing in suspicion.

"True but I also had to search the village for a place to set up the house," Naruto smirked getting a deadpanned look from the girls. "He also gave us two hours before we have to go meet him and the council, that way he has time to explain everything to them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" they all glanced at Jean. "Didn't you tell us that the council doesn't like you?"

"True, the civilian council doesn't like me, but the shinobi council never really seem to care," Naruto shrugged as he finished his drink. "Besides, this gives me time to show you around the village."

At the prospect of getting a tour around the village from Naruto the girls all nodded in acceptance before they headed up to their rooms to get changed.

A few minutes later all three girls returned, and Naruto had grinned at the look all three of them had.

Jean was wearing a pair of black pant that hugged her waist and showed of her ass, a black shirt with a red swirl over the heart, like Naruto's, that showed of her flat stomach and enhanced her breast, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots; Emma was wearing the same outfit as Jean, except hers was white with a black swirl over her heart.

Kitty was wearing a pair of army pants that hugged her waist, a loose green shirt she had tucked in, which outlined her breast and a green army jacket with black boots and black finger less gloves.

"Damn, you three look good," they all gave him a seductive smirk before following him out of the house.

* * *

"Wow, so this is your village, it's so big," Kitty said as the four mutants walked through the village, getting curious looks from everyone, seeing as none of the civilians recognized Naruto.

"Yep, this is Konoha," Naruto smirked as he glanced around, noticing the weird way a lot of the people, mainly the women, were looking at him and blushing. "It's considered the strongest of the five great nations, though Kumo is the most militarized."

"Well, from everything Yugito told us I have to agree with you," Jean said watching a number of people pointing at Naruto and whispering, hearing their thoughts she had to stifle a small giggle, a lot of the older generation, mainly the shinobi, saw Naruto an thought he was the fourth Hokage.

"Yeah, though I have to wonder, will the Raikage agree to the old man's proposal?" Naruto glanced at Emma questioningly. "Well, from what Yugito has told us, the Raikage was a big rival with the fourth Hokage in speed, and he's now considered the fastest man alive."

"He was the fastest man alive," Naruto smirked with confidence. "Remember, with the speed I got from Pietro the only people able to keep up with me are Yugito, Gaara and Fu."

"Probably, but you shouldn't get ahead of yourself," Naruto nodded at Jeans words before something caught his eye.

"Yes, we're finally here, come on you three lunch is on me, we're going to the best restaurant in the village," Naruto cheered as he lead them to a small food stand with a sign that said 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

"*Sigh* we should have known he would take us to a ramen stand," Jean said, getting a nod from the other two as they followed Naruto into the stand.

Upon entering the ramen stand the four saw an elderly man whipping of the counter as while a young girl, probably a year or two older than them, stirred a pot of ramen.

"Yo old man, one large pork ramen" the old man looked up and stared at Naruto for a few second while the girl turned at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Hey Naruto, welcome… back…" she trailed of as a blush crossed her face while the old man narrowed his eyes at Naruto, before they widened in surprise.

"Naruto, it really is you, welcome back my boy," the old man said with a little strain as his daughter placed a large bowl in front of Naruto, still blushing up a storm. "Mind telling us what happened to you, you look a little different then you did yesterday."

"Yeah it's a long story, but I guess we have time," Naruto said with a wide grin as Jean, Kitty and Emma sat around him, getting wide eyes from the old man and girl.

* * *

Yugito let out a long sigh as she sat in the office of the Raikage, who was looking at her with a calculating eye, along with his brother and the Hachibi Jinchurikki Killer Bee.

"So let me get this straight, because of a seal some Konoha kid used, both of you and two other Jinchurikki from two other villages spent five years in another dimension in the span of about minute?" A, the Raikage asked folding his hands and leaning on them; A was a rather large man with a lot of muscle, he was dark skinned and had bleach blonde almost white hair; he was wearing a pair of black pants, with no shirt.

"Wow, that sound real cool yeah fool, but how do we know it's true, aside from your new look?" Bee rapped, before his face hit the wooden floor as Yugito, now covered in steal, smacked him over the head sending him into the floor.

"Bee, stop that stupid rapping," she said with a small twitch as the light gleamed off of her. "As for proof, how's this for proof, one of the powers we gained was being able to cover our body in a metallic alloy."

"Well that is an interesting power," A looked over Yugito with a critical eye trying to come up with a solution to the problem that was arising from what Yugito was telling him.

With this information A would of course have to inform the village council who would no doubt want Yugito to become a breeding stock for these new powers she now had, however he knew that these power's put Yugito on a whole new level, expecially if she could use the full Jinchurikki cloak, and if what she said about the Kyubi's Jinchurikki having the same powers and being the son of his greatest friend and rival Minato, then Kumo would be in trouble if he was mad.

Before he could do or say anything else a Bolt member appeared in his office and handed him a letter from Konoha before leaving.

Raising an eyebrow at the letter, A opened it and began to read, a small smirk appearing on his face and growing as he moved down the letter.

"Well now, I think we may have just gotten something very interesting," A smirked before looking up at hearing a loud banging sound; looking around he saw Yugito with her fist through one of the walls wall.

"Damn that idiot, telling the hokage almost everything, after I specifically told him to be careful with what he told the Hokage," Yugito growled out, her eyes glowing blue.

"Well then I guess you can punish him when we get to Konoha," Yugito nodded before leaving to pack for the trip, while A called for a few people he would need his team for this.

* * *

Gaara sat and stared at his 'father' as the man sat behind the Kazekage desk looking at him with a calculating look; behind Gaara were Rogue, Wanda, and Tabitha, along with Gaara's siblings Temari and Kankuro, both of whom were staring at their brother in disbelief.

"I see, this is very interesting indeed," the Kazekage, Rasa, said as he glanced over the three girls behind Gaara, all of whom were looking around in interest. "I believe that we should contact Taki as soon as possible, then Konoha, this could be a good opportunity to forge an alliance with Taki and reaffirm our alliance with Konoha," he smirked as he glanced at his three children.

"If you're planning on making a marriage contract between Naruto and Temari then I approve," Gaara said getting a look from everyone.

"Unfortunately I can't make a marriage contract between the two since one already exist," everyone gained a confused look at that.

"How can a contract between the two already exist?" Rogue asked as Gaara smirked as he read his father's mind, finding his plane to be rather, interesting.

"This should be a rather interesting meeting," Gaara chuckled getting a strange look from his siblings and girls.

* * *

Naruto let out a rather content sigh as he followed Cat, one of his favorite Anbu, to the council chamber, seeing as he had wasted his two hour time limit telling the Ichiraku about his adventure, getting free ramen as he did.

"Man that was good," Naruto smiled as the five approached their destination.

"Only because you got free ramen out of it," Emma said in exasperation. "I still can't believe you managed to eat over a hundred and thirty seven bowls of ramen."

"It's still unfair how he can eat all of that ramen and still gain no weight," Kitty said, her eyes narrowed at his stomach which was just as flat as it was before he had eaten all of that ramen.

"It's because of his high metabolism," Jean said, though she was also irritated that he burnt through all that ramen like it was nothing.

"I'm surprised that you three aren't use to this, since you've been with him for about a year from what I've heard," Cat said glancing over her shoulder at the three, and even though they couldn't see it they knew she was smirking at them.

"Cat, leave them alone, it's not their fault I'm just assume like that," Naruto chuckled at the blank looks he was receiving from the four women.

After a few more minutes of walking in which time the three girls asked Cat a number of questions about the village and Naruto as a kid, they finally arrived at the council chambers; upon entering the chambers the four, Cat having vanished after announcing them, we greeted by a number of people sitting at a long table with the Hokage sitting at the end.

" _This is the Konoha council,"_ Naruto told them telepathically. _"On the left side we have the shinobi council, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, and Hiashi Hyuga, they make up members of the shinobi council and are all the heads of the main clans in the village,"_ the girls eyes each of the clan heads. _"On the other side are the civilian council, starting with the two village elders followed by a number of shop keepers and business owners."_ they stared at the two village elders, both Jean and Emma's eyes narrowing at their thoughts, since they saw Naruto as a weapon and nothing else.

"Ah Naruto thank you for coming, and I assume these three young ladies are the girls you choose from your adventure," Sarutobi said getting a nod from Naruto.

"They sure are old man, allow me to introduce you to my girls, first we have Jean Grey," Jean gave a small polite bow; they had all learnt some of the customs from Yugito. "After her is Kitty Pride," Kitty waved with a smile on her face getting a chuckle from the shinobi council. "And last but not least is Emma Frost," Emma gave a slight nod of her head.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," the Hokage said with a kind smile that reminded Jean and Kitty of Professor Xavier. "But now we need to get down to business, the reason we have called you all here is to hear about Naruto's little adventure last night and to decide the fate of the Uzumaki clan," with a nod the three sat down, knowing this was going to be a long talk.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Mutations: all four Jinchurikki have the same mutations**

 **Wolverines Claws: unlike Wolverine they all have a single blade that grows and retracts from their wrist like a hidden blade, it's arms length but can be short in size.**

 **Colossus Organic Steel Transformation: unlike Colossus their transformation is Adamantium instead of steel.**

 **Magnetos Magnetism: unlike Magneto, they can only control the metal in their body, which allows them to fly, but this prevents Magneto from being able to control them or stop them like he does with Wolverine.**

 **Azazel's Teleportation: I chose Azazel's teleportation since they didn't know about Kurt at the time.**

 **Sabertooth: from Sabertooth I gave them his superhuman abilities, such as his senses, strangth, speed, durability, and stamina.**

 **Quicksilver: his super speed, though only when running.**

 **Jean: her telekenesis and yes this includes her telepathy.**

 **Shadowcat: her intangibility, always a good power to have for when they return to the shinobi world.**

 **Scarlet Witch: Chaos Magic (Note: they will have the reality warping part of her power, but will only be able to use it in certain moments, such as if the were about to die, kind of like the Sharingans Izanagi, though they can also use it on other people.)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: All the Jinchurikki had a bloodline or bloodlines in them and will all get the same kekkei genkai thanks to HYDRA's experiments**

 **Naruto: Byakugan, Ice release.**

 **Yugito: Scorch Release**

 **Fu: ?**

 **Gaara: ?**

 **Naruto: Yugito, Jean, Kitty, Emma, Temari**

 **Gaara: Fu, Rouge, Wanda, Tabitha**

 **I would like to here which blood lines the Jinchurikki get from Gaara and Fu though I already have an idea as to which one's I'm going to give them first**

 **Sorry if you liked it with the DC members but after re-reading it a number of times it just wasn't working so I decided to stay with just Marvels and Naruto, though I'm planning to try a Naruto DC crossover using a similar idea so keep a look out for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay every one, here's a new chapter, enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Communicators '

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or X-men**

Naruto sighed as he held his, using his power's to block out the sound of about ten people was no easy feat, and he knew the Professor could use his powers to stop all noise in an auditorium full of people.

"Man, I don't know how professor X can do this, my head hurts from just drowning out ten people and he can do hundreds at a time," Naruto said as Emma rubbed his back, she knew how hard it was to use their psychic powers to cut of sound from people, she had tried it a few time and she was always tired afterwards.

"Years of practice probably," the four Mutants glanced up to see Shukaku watching as the civilian council and the two elders continued to yell whatever demands they were making while Naruto used his powers to drowned out any and all sound from them, though they didn't appear to notice. "Though I'm guessing you three just need more time to practice."

It had been a little over an hour since the four mutants had entered the council chambers, once they had gotten comfortable Naruto had begun his story from the time he activated the seal after stealing the scroll, to his return a few hours ago, the three girls helping to explain things every once in a while.

After he had explained the finer points of his adventure, remembering what Yugito had said about keeping the important details under wraps or she would kill him, the civilian and elders, in all their 'wisdom' began shouting demands, all of which he ignored before the noise became annoying and he decided to save everyone the headache and drown them out.

"Naruto why don't you let me take over so you we can continue the meeting," Jean smiled, closing her eyes for a second as she took over Naruto's control, before opening her eyes with a smile.

"How the hell did you do that?" Emma asked as she and Naruto turned to face Jean with disbelieving looks on their faces as the civilians continued to shout without making a sound.

"I've had a little practice while still at Bayville high," she said sheepishly at the deadpanned looks the two were giving her.

"As interesting as this is can we get back on topic," the three psychics looked up a Hiashi, who had a small smirk on his face at the sight of the civilians and elders, they had finally realized they weren't making any sound. "I believe we were discussing Uzumaki's little adventure and his desire to restart the Uzumaki clan."

"That's right, thank you Hiashi," the old man said as they got back on track. "Now, I believe that since the Uzumaki clan was our closest ally before its destruction, it would be very beneficial to bring them back, seeing as we still support the clan with the swirl our shinobi wear on their vest."

"Well, the pup's got my support," said Tsume Inuzuka with a fanged grin. "I always enjoyed his pranks, and Kushina would kill me if I didn't support her son in some way," the other clan heads nodded in agreement as Naruto smirked, they were all projecting thoughts of their memories of his mom as they knew her.

"Very well then, as the Hokage, I hear by recognize the Uzumaki clan as a full-fledged clan of Konoha," the civilians looked angry at that, apparently Jean didn't stop their ability to hear what was being discussed. "Now, on to other matters, while we were waiting for the Uzumaki's I received word from Kumo, Suna and Taki, the leaders of all three villages wish to meet."

"Are you sure that's wise lord Hokage?" Choza asked glancing around at the other clan heads. "I mean while I trust they want to talk about what happened with Naruto and the three that went with him, is it a good idea to have them come to the village, especially after the Hyuga incident?"

"Don't worry about that," the clan heads all looked at Kitty who smiled. "If they do come, I'm pretty sure they'll bring Yugito and the others, since this involves them, honestly, I'd be more worried about Yugito going on a rampage because Naruto did or said something stupid and her trying to kill him," both Jean and Emma nodded in agreement while Naruto huddled in a corner crying anime tears, causing the clan heads to chuckle.

"She's right you know," Inoichi said as everyone calmed down. "From what these four have told us about this Yugito girl, she sounds a lot like Kushina, and I think everyone here remembers what she was like when she was pissed," at that everyone in the room, even the hidden ANBU, shuttered as an image of an angry Kushina flashed into their minds.

"Yes well, we can deal with that when it arrives, seeing as I have already agreed to this meeting, they should all be here in three day's time, which will give us some time to prepare for whatever Yugito does to Naruto," again Naruto huddled in the corner with anime tears flowing down his face. "Anyways I believe that concludes our business here, so this meeting is adjourned, Naruto, I want you to finish showing these girls around the village, and begin their training as soon as possible," nodding in understanding, Naruto placed a hand on Jean and Emma's shoulder before the four of them sank through the floor.

* * *

A, Bee, and the A's two guards, C and Darui, all watched in horror as Yugito, her eyes glowing blue in anger, and steam rising from the ground with every step she took.

"Yo, Bee, I know it's probably not my place, but do you have any clue what's got Yugito all steamed?" Bee sniggered at Darui's word play, since in her anger Yugito was burning the ground with every step.

"Yo ya fool, I wouldn't piss of little miss two, the result won't be cool," the two guards raised a confused eyebrow at Bee's confusing reply before turning to the Raikage, hoping he would clarify Bee's answer.

"Yugito is mad because her fiance, the son of the fourth Hokage, is apparently an idiot like his father," their eyes widened at that, they had met the fourth when accompanying A for meetings with the man, and outside of battle's the man did seem to be an idiot, though they never would have guessed he had a kid.

"And when I get hold of him, he's going to be in a load of pain," Yugito growled, sending a shiver down the spin of the four behind her.

* * *

Gaara let out a low tired sigh as he glanced in the direction he could sense Yugito, she was releasing so much power he was surprised that everyone around him didn't sense it, though Wanda did glance in the same direction every once in a while.

"Is there something wrong?" Temari asked getting everyone's attention at Gaara looked towards Yugito's direction once again.

"Naruto's going to be in trouble," Wanda said, said causing Tabitha to burst out laughing.

"Oh, I wonder what he could have done in the few hours we've been here to piss of Yugito," she laughed getting strange looks from Temari, Kankuro, the Kazekage, and his two bodyguards, Baki and Pakura.

"What do you mean, and how can you know the girl from Kumo is mad?" asked Pakura curiously.

"The four of use all share the same powers, we can all sense each other, no matter where we are, especially if one of us is releasing a large amount of it like Yugito is now," Gaara said with a small sigh. "And the reason we know Naruto's in trouble is because Yugito is normally calm and level headed, unless Naruto does something stupid to piss her of."

"Got to wonder what he did this time," Rouge glanced in the direction she knew Naruto was in.

"*Sigh* knowing Naruto, it could be anything," Wanda said turning her attention back towards their destination. "Let's just hope Jean and Emma can keep him out of any more trouble," Gaara and Wanda shared a look before letting out a long sigh, both knew Naruto couldn't keep himself out of trouble even with Jean and Emma watching him.

"I hope Konoha can survive Yugito's wrath, because I don't think Naruto will," Gaara said as the small group continued forward.

* * *

Fu felt a shiver run down her spine as she hopped through trees with the leader of her village Shibuki and two Jonin guards that he trusted, and that didn't completely see her as a monster.

"Is something wrong Fu?" Shibuki asked seeing her shiver and glance over her shoulder in the direction of Kumo.

"No, but we might want to pick up the pace," she said moving a little faster, getting curious looks from her three traveling companions.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked one of the two guards as they all began moving at a much fast pace, they had originally planned to take their time, since they would only need a day's travel to reach Konoha, then Fu said she had a bad feeling and they needed to hurry.

"Yugito's angry," Fu paled at her own words making the three glance at each other a little nervously, if Fu, who held and could now, according to her, use the Nanabi's chakra, then this Yugito girl must be really strong.

"Is she really that bad Fu?" the second guard asked as they passed the boarder separating the land of Fire and the land of Waterfalls.

"Put it this way, the world we were in was split into seven different continents, because of Naruto doing something stupid to piss of Yugito, we were banned from ever returning to six of those continents legally, and one of those is basically a giant frozen waist land that has no human life on it," they three paled at that, to be banned from a place that had no one to ban you from it.

"Then we should probably hurry," with that they all put on an extra burst of speed.

* * *

"Um guy's, people are like, starting to stare," Kitty said as villagers who passed the four mutants either glanced curiously or stopped to stare curiously at Naruto, who was pale as a ghost and trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Yugito's pissed," the three turned wide eyed to face Naruto as he stuttered these words.

"So that's what that pulse was a second ago," Jean said paling almost as much as Naruto. "What did you do before you unsealed us?"

"I told the old man a some things I didn't tell the rest of the council, when I was done he sent a letter to Kumo to ask them to come here, he must have put some of what I told him in that letter and Yugito must have read the Raikage's mind," all three paled at that, Yugito had specifically told him not to reveal too much to anyone, especially the Hokage.

"Do you think we should tell the old man?" Emma asked the three, before a shiver ran down each of their spines.

"No, but we might want to make a plane for how to calm Yugito down when she gets here," they all nodded at Jeans suggestion before running back to the house, getting strange looks from everyone they passed.

"Well, we could always give her Naruto," Emma said getting a blank look from the other three. "What, we know he's the one she's after and we know she won't kill him, not that I think she can with their regeneration, but that would save everyone a headache."

"But what about me, your willing to let me be in pain and… oh Fu's here," Naruto said turning as he sensed Fu entering the village, before a green blur tackled him to the ground.

"Naruto what did you do, Yugito's in a rage, I can feel it from here," the three mutants stared at Fu as she shook Naruto, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Um, Fu, like, I think he's out cold," Fu stopped shaking Naruto and looked at Kitty before looking down at Naruto, who was indeed out cold.

* * *

"Man my head hurts," Naruto moaned as he laid on the couch his head on Jeans lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I kind of freaked when I sensed Yugito," Fu chuckled as she drank a Dr. Pepper while Emma and Kitty were in the Hokage's office talking with the old man and Shibuki, the leader of Taki.

"It's not your fault Fu," Jean said comfortingly as she used her powers to get herself a drink. "We all know what Yugito's like when she's mad, I think she might have gotten Wolverines temper from his DNA."

The three all chuckled at that as they fell into a comfortable silence, though Naruto and Fu remained tense, they could feel Yugito's rage, which only seemed to be growing.

"You know, we're going to have to find some way to calm Yugito down when she gets here, otherwise this village is going to be leveled in no time," Naruto said sitting up getting a nod from the two.

"Your right, but what can we do, it's almost impossible to stop her when she's pissed at you," Jean said remembering the news footage from when the two went to Africa and Naruto made her mad, there was a lot of destruction on the continent, hell, S.H.I.L.D. had to be called in and they got their asses kicked within five minutes of showing up.

"Maybe, but we still have to try," with a nod from the other two Naruto grabbed some paper so that they could start making plans for calming down Yugito.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Mutations: all four Jinchurikki have the same mutations**

 **Wolverines Claws: unlike Wolverine they all have a single blade that grows and retracts from their wrist like a hidden blade, it's arms length but can be short in size.**

 **Colossus Organic Steel Transformation: unlike Colossus their transformation is Adamantium instead of steel.**

 **Magnetos Magnetism: unlike Magneto, they can only control the metal in their body, which allows them to fly, but this prevents Magneto from being able to control them or stop them like he does with Wolverine.**

 **Azazel's Teleportation: I chose Azazel's teleportation since they didn't know about Kurt at the time.**

 **Sabertooth: from Sabertooth I gave them his superhuman abilities, such as his senses, strangth, speed, durability, and stamina.**

 **Quicksilver: his super speed, though only when running.**

 **Jean: her telekenesis and yes this includes her telepathy.**

 **Shadowcat: her intangibility, always a good power to have for when they return to the shinobi world.**

 **Scarlet Witch: Chaos Magic (Note: they will have the reality warping part of her power, but will only be able to use it in certain moments, such as if the were about to die, kind of like the Sharingans Izanagi, though they can also use it on other people.)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: All the Jinchurikki had a bloodline or bloodlines in them and will all get the same kekkei genkai thanks to HYDRA's experiments**

 **Naruto: Byakugan, Ice release.**

 **Yugito: Scorch Release**

 **Fu: ?**

 **Gaara: ?**

 **Naruto: Yugito, Jean, Kitty, Emma, Temari**

 **Gaara: Fu, Rouge, Wanda, Tabitha**

 **I would like to here which blood lines the Jinchurikki get from Gaara and Fu though I already have an idea as to which one's I'm going to give them first**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay every one, here's a new chapter, enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Communicators '

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or X-men**

" _Man, I hope this works,"_ Naruto said to Fu, who was standing beside him at the gates to Konoha, both were pale as shaking as they stared in the direction they could feel Yugito coming from, she had calmed down a lot over the last three day's but they could both tell she was still pissed.

" _Yeah, you and me both,"_ Fu swallowed the lump in her throat at as five blurs appeared in the distance.

It had been three days since Fu had arrived and the two Jinchurikki had begun brainstorming ideas to calm Yugito down; even though they both held two of the strongest Bijuu and were both powerful, they both were terrified of the Nibi Jinchurikki when she was pissed.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" glancing over his shoulder, Naruto saw the old man standing there in his hokage robes, beside him were Shibuki, the leader of Taki, and Rasa, the fourth Kazekage, Gaara and the other's having arrived not long ago.

"No, but there aren't a lot of options at the moment," Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as one of the figures began running towards them at incredible speeds.

Upon seeing the figure speed up, Naruto tensed, willing his boy to become metallic, and closed his eyes before a sharp pain hit him and he was sent hurtling over the village.

Opening his eyes Naruto saw Yugito, her eyes glowing in anger, following him as he crashed down in the forest behind the stone monument of the past Hokages.

* * *

"*Whistle* that was some good distance," Fu said, hands shielding her eyes from the sun as she watched Naruto fly into the distance with Yugito following him.

"Your right, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Gaara asked next to her as the party from Kumo finally arrived at the gate.

"Probably not," everyone glance at her with a blank face. "Though out of everything we could think of, this was probably the best course of action," a large cloud of dust appeared in the air catching everyone attention. "Though we might have been wrong."

"*Sigh* Well this isn't really how I had expected to great you as you arrived," the old Hokage turned to face the Raikage, who was still watching as clouds of dust filled the sky and loud crashes were heard. "But welcome to Konoha, Lord Raikage."

"Yes, thank you for meeting with us Lord Hokage," A said a little shaken at the Hokage's rather calm domineer, seeing as one of his shinobi had just attacked one of Konoha's shinobi in front of him without any apparent reason, which would normally be considered an act of war.

"There's no need to be so tense Lord Raikage, Naruto and Fu both explained what might happen when Yugito got here, so we were prepared for this," Sarutobi said trying to reassure the Raikage. "Now shall we head to my office, we can talk there while we wait for those two to finish," slowly nodding his head, the four leaders headed off, leaving the other's standing at the gate before following after them.

* * *

"Come on Yugito, I said I was sorry," Naruto yelled as he ran through the tree's, Yugito right behind him, still angry.

"That's no excuse," she said slashing at him with a long white sword made of bone; a few minutes into their fight both had awakened a new kekkei genkai, the Shikotsumyaku or the dead bone pulse, which they assumed to be from either Fu or Gaara, though they didn't know who. "I told you to be careful what you told the Hokage, and what do you do, you tell him almost everything that happened, including about the serum we got from the hell fire club."

Sparks flew through the air as the two continued to clash, their bone swords flashing through the air with a metallic gleam to them; even in the mitts of fight, both of them were interested in the new bloodline that had awakened.

After crashing into the forest, Naruto had swiped at Yugito, hopping to knock her away psychically in order to run, however when he waved his hand, five small white projectiles shot from his fingertips, which Yugito batted away before reaching up to her shoulder and pulling out a long pointed bone, which had a light coating of metal on it.

Shaking their head to clear them, the two continued to fight as they left the forest, their fight taking them onto a rather large lake.

"Come on Yugito, can't you just forget it, I mean, I didn't tell him everything, just a little more then what he probably needed to know, and nothing important," Naruto jumped back before blocking a rather powerful strike.

"No, it's not just the fact that you told him more then you should have, it's the fact that you didn't listen to me," she kicked him in the chest, sending him skidding back. "I told you not to say these things not for our sake, but for Jean, Kitty and Emma's, if people found out about some of the secret we have, they'd be after them in order to get to us."

Naruto spat out some blood as he stood before smacking himself, he should have known that was it; of course they could take care of themselves, hell short of having their heads removed they could survive and regenerate from anything, hell Fu had her entire hand cut of once and it regrew, adamantium bone and all, but the girls weren't like them, if they were captured there was almost nothing preventing them from being killed.

With a small sigh of understanding Naruto nodded his head in apology, before charging at her; even if she was right and he did deserve whatever punishment she was doing to give him, he wasn't going to sit back and make it easy for her.

* * *

"Well, that explains a lot," Emma said as she watched the fight with the others and the four village leaders, all of whom were crowded around a crystal ball that the old man had.

"You're right, Yugito has always been rather cautious about who she trust, has ever since she was little," A said realizing why Yugito was so pissed.

"As interesting as this fight is, shouldn't we stop them so that we can begin this meeting?" Rasa asked from his seat, it wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the fight between them, it's just he wanted to get home soon, he didn't fully trust his council with running the village, he doubted any village leader did.

"No need," everyone glanced at the door as Naruto walked in carrying an unconscious Yugito bridal style, gently placing her on the couch as Jean moved over to check on her. "You're crystal ball need's an update old man, it's slow," Naruto smirked as he moved to lean against a window.

Chuckling quietly at Naruto's statement, Sarutobi cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention onto himself as he began a meeting that, once again, centered on Naruto.

* * *

"Man that was a waste of time," Naruto groaned as he relaxed on the couch of his home, Jean Yugito and Kitty having already headed up to their rooms, along with Rouge and Tabitha.

"Not entirely," Naruto and Fu glanced over at Emma as she glanced at a nervous Temari, reading her mind as a way to get to know the girl. "We did learn about this marriage contract with Temari here."

"Emma, leave her alone, you know she didn't really have a say in the contract," Wanda said from her spot next to Gaara, who was simply observing the interaction, as well as making sure Emma didn't go anywhere in Temari's mind she wasn't suppose to.

"I know, and I have nothing against her, I'm just saying we learnt something new today," Emma smirked as she left Temari's mind with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah well, I think we should all head to bed for the night," everyone glanced at Fu who was smirking at them. "I mean, we do need to get Emma, Wanda and the other's up to speed so they can become genin right," a shiver ran up Emma and Wanda's spine as a grin spread across Fu's face, which was mirrored by Naruto.

"You're right Fu, the next month is going to be fun," at Naruto's words the two mutants glance at each other, cursing their luck.

* * *

The next month for the six mutants was, for lack of a better word, hell; the day after everyone arrived the four Jinchurikki had woken everyone up to begin training them, to get them all 'prepared' to become genin, since they didn't really get much shinobi training during the last few month with Xavier.

"I like, hate you so much right now," Kitty groaned as she sat in the academy classroom with Naruto, Emma and Jean, the others having returned to their own villages after the first week.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Naruto wore a smirk as he leaned back on his chair wearing his new cloths, which all of them had; Naruto was currently wearing a pair of black ANBU pants, a black t-shirt with a white patch over the heart, the patch containing the true Uzumaki clan swirl, with a larger identical crest on the his back, a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, and his headband securely on his head.

"You knew we're going to get you back for the 'training' you and Fu put us through right," Emma growled from her spot behind Naruto; Emma was wearing a pair of white shinobi pants, a white sleeveless shirt that stopped just below her breast, a pair of white fingerless gloves and her new headband tied around her neck like a neckless.

"Yeah I know, and I'm prepared for it," the three girls glared at him as he gave them his patented fox like grin.

"Then you won't mind me making the first move," Jean said with a grin; Jean was wearing a black body suit that hugged her form, a red vest with the Uzumaki clan crest on the back and her new head band around her waist like a belt.

Naruto was suddenly put on alert at the sight of Jeans grin, since it was eerily similar to the fox like grin he wore before his pranks.

"Like, you can punish him later, the teacher is here," Kitty said as the door opened and Iruka entered the room; Kitty, like Jean, was wearing a new black body suit with red jacket, the Uzumaki crest on the back, and her head band around her throat like a neckless.

"Fine, but we'll finish this later," Jean said getting a small sigh from Naruto while the other two giggled at his misfortune.

"Alright everyone listen up, it's time for team placements," Iruka called out getting everyone's attention. "Alright team one will be…" Naruto tuned out Iruka as he called out all of the other teams. "Team Seven will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, under Kakashi Hatake."

At this Naruto glanced over at his two new teammates, Sakura was a shinobi family of civilian born shinobi, which meant that her parents were both shinobi at one point but they came from civilian families and had no other shinobi relatives; Sasuke was from the Uchiha clan which had been wipe out a few years ago by his older brother Itachi.

" _Well, this is going to be interesting,"_ Naruto said causing the three girls to look at him curiously. _"*Sigh* Sasuke is the rookie of the year, thought to be the best in the class, and Sakura is his biggest fan girl; back when I still had those restrictor seals on me, I considered Sasuke to be my biggest rival and had a crush on Sakura,"_ the three girls shared a small glance at this news.

"And finally, Team eleven under Yugao Uzuki will be Jean Uzumaki, Emma Uzumaki and Kitty Uzumaki," at that everyone glanced back at the only person the new with the name Uzumaki and saw Naruto sitting with three girls who were all ignoring the looks they were getting.

"So Naruto, do you know who our sensei is?" Emma asked as Naruto gained a small smirk at that name of their sensei.

"Yeah, her name's Yugao Uzuki, she's a member of the ANBU black ops and considered to be the best swordsmen in the village, she was also one of my favorite ANBU guards when I was little, though that damned seal made me forget her most of the time," Naruto said as he remembered that he had a small crush on her as a kid. "Anyways, I'm hungry, so who want's lunch," at the three girls nod, he placed his hand on Jean and Erma's shoulders before all four of them phased through the floor, missing the stunned looks from all of the other graduates.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Mutations: all four Jinchurikki have the same mutations**

 **Wolverines Claws: unlike Wolverine they all have a single blade that grows and retracts from their wrist like a hidden blade, it's arms length but can be short in size.**

 **Colossus Organic Steel Transformation: unlike Colossus their transformation is Adamantium instead of steel.**

 **Magnetos Magnetism: unlike Magneto, they can only control the metal in their body, which allows them to fly, but this prevents Magneto from being able to control them or stop them like he does with Wolverine.**

 **Azazel's Teleportation: I chose Azazel's teleportation since they didn't know about Kurt at the time.**

 **Sabertooth: from Sabertooth I gave them his superhuman abilities, such as his senses, strangth, speed, durability, and stamina.**

 **Quicksilver: his super speed, though only when running.**

 **Jean: her telekenesis and yes this includes her telepathy.**

 **Shadowcat: her intangibility, always a good power to have for when they return to the shinobi world.**

 **Scarlet Witch: Chaos Magic (Note: they will have the reality warping part of her power, but will only be able to use it in certain moments, such as if the were about to die, kind of like the Sharingans Izanagi, though they can also use it on other people.)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: All the Jinchurikki had a bloodline or bloodlines in them and will all get the same kekkei genkai thanks to HYDRA's experiments**

 **Naruto: Byakugan, Ice release.**

 **Yugito: Scorch Release**

 **Fu: ?**

 **Gaara: ?**

 **Naruto: Yugito, Jean, Kitty, Emma, Temari**

 **Gaara: Fu, Rouge, Wanda, Tabitha**

 **I would like to here which blood lines the Jinchurikki get from Gaara and Fu though I already have an idea as to which one's I'm going to give them first**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay every one, here's a new chapter, enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Communicators '

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or X-men**

'Man, I sure hope the girls are having a better time with Yugao then I am with these two idiots,' Naruto thought as he sat in the academy classroom with Sasuke and Sakura, waiting on their new sensei to arrive.

It had been nearly three hours since team place meant and in that time all of the other teams had been picked up by their Jonin sensei, all except team seven.

"Man, what is taking our sensei so long?" Sakura asked after a while getting Naruto's attention.

"Idiot's" Sasuke muttered, trying to ignore them, though Naruto knew he was curious as to his new appearance, as was Sakura, though she would never admit it.

"*Sigh* this is a waste of time," Naruto said standing up and stretching catching the attention of both his new teammates. "When Kakashi gets here, tell him I'll be at my house," with a small wave, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Emma let out a small sigh as she sat across from her new sensei, Yugao Uzuki, who had taken her, Kitty and Jean to a dango shop.

"Alright so why don't we get started," Yugao said with a friendly smile. "I would like you three to introduce yourselves, tell me your name's, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream for the future, the basics."

"Why don't you start sensei," Emma said, trying to enter Yugao's mind, though she was finding that rather difficult.

"Alright I guess I can do that, as long as you stop trying to enter my mind," both Emma and Jean looked surprised at that. "In case Naruto forgot to tell you, there's a clan in the village that specializes in mind reading, because of this, all ANBU members are trained to create powerful mental shields."

Both psychics glanced at each other, they did remember reading something about a clan of mind walkers, but they didn't pay it much attention.

"Anyway's my name is Yugao Uzuki, my likes are swords, my friends and my boyfriend Hayate, my dislikes are people who hurt my friends, rapist's perverts, and traitors, my hobbies are spending time with Hayate or my friends and training, and my dream for the future, is to help turn you three into successful shinobi and possibly start a family," she said getting small smiles from the three. "Alright now, why don't you start us of red," she pointed to Jean.

"Well, my name is Jean Grey Uzumaki, I like reading and sports, and spending time with Naruto; I dislike people who discriminate against other's for being different or having powers, I also dislike when I lose control of my powers and hurt people, mainly Naruto," Jean blushed at that, since she had lost control of the phoenix power before and Naruto had to use seven tails before he was able to stop her. "My hobbies are reading and helping people, and my dream is to become powerful enough to stand next to Naruto as well as control the phoenix within me.

Yugao nodded, she was already beginning to like these girls, they weren't the fan girls that had been coming out of the academy in recent years.

"Alright, that's good, next up, the brunet," she pointed towards Kitty.

"Alright, like, my name's Kitty Pride Uzumaki, I like my friends, Naruto and shopping," Yugao gained a twitch in her eye, maybe she spoke to soon. "I dislike bullies and those who give up without even trying, my hobbies are swimming and training with my friends, and my dream is to have a nice little family with Naruto, and help him become the best Hokage ever."

"Alright, and finally, the blondie," Emma gained an annoyed scowl on her face at that.

"My name is Emma Frost Uzumaki, I like reading, cooking and training, I dislike people who make fun of me, my family or my friends," Yugao gave her a taunting smirk at that. "My hobbies include having Naruto try my cooking, swimming, and training, and my dream is to become one of the most powerful psychics on the planet, that way if Jean or Naruto lose control I can help them regain control."

"Alright you three, now that we know each other a little more, this is the part where I tell you that you aren't real genin yet," the three gave her a blank stare, indicating that they already knew or had some idea about the genin test. "Tomorrow you three will be taking the true shinobi test and, pass or fail, you three will become a genin team, so you don't have to worry, the test will more or less just tell me what you three will need to work on."

"Man that's lucky," the four women turned to see Naruto sitting next to them eating a plate of dango's. "Kakashi's got us doing a survival exercise where we have to fight him for a bell, something about team work I think."

"So how long have you been sitting there gaki?" Yugao asked getting a smirk from Naruto before he vanished. "Man he's too easy to read."

"So Yugao sensei, like how long have you known Naruto?" Kitty asked causing the swordswoman to pause as she thought about that.

"Well, I guess I've known him all his life," she said with a small smile. "I was one of his ANBU guards along with his sensei Kakashi when he was just a baby, and I treated him to Ramen on his fifth birthday," she smirked at the horrified expression on their faces.

"So you're the one who got him addicted to Ramen?" Emma accused, getting a chuckle from the older woman.

"Actually no, apparently Ramen addiction runs in the Uzumaki blood, his mom was addicted to Ramen, from what the third has told me, Lady Mito was addicted to Ramen, hell even lady Tsunade was addicted to Ramen when she was younger," the three teens gapped at her, before realizing she was probably telling the truth

* * *

Naruto let out a small sigh, he barely got away from having to pay for the girl's dango's, he recognized the look in Yugao's eyes and he was not going to pay for their snacks.

"Well that was a waste of time," Naruto muttered as he took the elevator down to the lower levels of his house, he figured he should take Cerebro for a test run.

Upon entering the room that Cerebro was located, Naruto moved over to the psychic enhancer, put the helmet on his head closed his eyes and let his power flow, allowing him to see all over the elemental nations as people of all ages appeared in his mind each with different abilities.

'Well now, this is interesting,' Naruto thought with a smirk as he scanned the elemental nations, as it turned out there were a lot of people, not from shinobi clans, that were developing mutations; a girl in Iwa was born with the lava release bloodline that was mutating, a girl traveling around the land of water had a the ice release which was growing, like Bobbies power, a boy in the land of rice with the dead bone pulse which was mutating, and a girl in the land of the sea that had a power forced on her, which her body was adapting to and mutating.

'So it seems that Yugito and Gaara were right, our bloodline's really are mutating and growing, thought it looks like we have our first mission as X-Shinobi,' with a smirk Naruto called out to Jean, Emma, and Kitty, letting them know they had a mission.

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Jean said as the three mutants walked through the street, after Naruto had left, the three spent a little more time learning about the boy from Yugao, before she was called away for a meeting with the Hokage.

"I know, we learnt a lot about Naruto, I still can't believe he like, painted that entire mountain," Kitty chuckled as she remembered the memory of the mountain, Yugao had allowed Jean to see the memory and she in-turn showed them.

"Yeah, and just think he was able to do all that with those seals on him, imagen what he'll be like without them," the three stopped as the image of Naruto wearing the Hokage cloak standing over the village appeared in their mind.

" _Well, it's nice to know what you three think of me,"_ the three paused as they heard Naruto's voice. _"However we have a mission, so I need you three to come home and suit up,"_ with a smirk the three of them all vanished in a blur, their shinobi training finally paying off.

* * *

"So Naruto what's this mission?" Emma asked as she piloted their very own Black Bird, which Tony had built for them, with Gaara having one of his own; Emma was currently wearing a pair of black leather pants, and a black leather sleeveless shirt which stopped just below her breast, a black leather cape hanging of her shoulders.

"While I was testing out Cerebro I came across a girl in the land of the sea, her mutation was man made, some kind of experiment I guess, but her body has adapted to the changes," Naruto said sitting in the seat next to Emma's; Naruto was currently wearing a full body suit, similar to wolverines, though the mask was in the shape of a fox and the colors were black and white. "While that's a good this, when I examined her I saw her power's had yet to fully awaken."

"So like, what's the problem?" Kitty asked as she skimmed a book that talked about the land of the sea; Kitty was wearing her original x-men uniform, however she changed the colors from blue and black to red and yellow.

"From the reading I was getting on her powers, I'd say she was an omega level mutant," that got wide eyes from the three girls. "In fact almost all of the mutants I got reading of off who have elemental bloodlines that were mutating were on the omega scale, the reason we're going after this girl is because unlike the others she doesn't have any shinobi training, meaning she has no control."

"What were her power's" Jean asked curiously, if they were going to be dealing with an omega class, knowing here power's would be helpful; Jean, was wearing a black full body suit that hugged her curves, red gloves and boots with a red phoenix over her breast.

"Her powers right now, thanks to whatever experiment she was put through, allow her to take on an aquatic form, kind of a mix between a human and fish, but once her power's fully awaken, she'll have a high level of control over water," the girls eyes widened at that, if what Naruto said was true and she were to lose control of her power in a place surrounded by water, a lot of people would be in danger.

"Well at least this time we won't have someone like the brother hood trying to stop us," Kitty said trying to think positively.

* * *

"And you said we wouldn't have anybody trying to stop us," Emma growled out, in her diamond form, as she dodged a craze man that looked like a fish, as he spat balls of water at them, Jean was trying to help the girl they came to find, Isaribi, while Naruto in his nine tailed form, fought a giant water summon.

After they arrived in the land of the sea, they had found the girl, Isaribi, with no trouble, though when they told her about her powers, she became scared and ran.

They had tracked her to a small island not far from the mainland where they found an old lab and the remains of human experiments, which sent Naruto into a frenzy, causing him to destroy the lab, after Jean got all of the research material sealed into a scroll.

After destroying the lab, the four tracked Isaribi and the person who experimented on her, a man named Amachi, who was a scientist for Orochimaru, trying to steal some gold of a ship.

"Well, at least it's not those idiots from the brotherhood," Kitty snapped as she dove into the ground, before appearing behind Amachi and pulling him into the ground up to his neck. "They would have just been a pain," she said as she rose from the ground, before kicking Amachi, knocking him out cold.

"True, but this guy was rather annoying," Emma said before turning to watch as Naruto destroyed the water summon with a small Bijudama, getting an annoyed look from the girls as they were soaked in water from the explosion.

* * *

"Come on, I said I was sorry," Naruto pleaded as he carried an unconscious Amachi over his shoulder towards the Hokage tower, following the four girls, three of whom were angry at him for getting them wet.

"You're still in trouble," Jean said, while she wasn't as mad about getting wet as Emma and Kitty, she was still mad he blew up the water monster in a way that did get them wet.

"You should take us on a shopping spree," Naruto froze at that, knowing that punishment alone would cost a small fortune.

"He should also by us all lunch at the most expensive restaurant in the village," tears began to fall as Naruto wept for his poor wallet, which would soon be a lot lighter.

"Well we'll have plenty of time to decide his punishment after we see the Hokage," Jean smiled, sending a shiver down Naruto's spin, he knew things were only going to get worse for him.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Mutations: all four Jinchurikki have the same mutations**

 **Wolverines Claws: unlike Wolverine they all have a single blade that grows and retracts from their wrist like a hidden blade, it's arms length but can be short in size.**

 **Colossus Organic Steel Transformation: unlike Colossus their transformation is Adamantium instead of steel.**

 **Magnetos Magnetism: unlike Magneto, they can only control the metal in their body, which allows them to fly, but this prevents Magneto from being able to control them or stop them like he does with Wolverine.**

 **Azazel's Teleportation: I chose Azazel's teleportation since they didn't know about Kurt at the time.**

 **Sabertooth: from Sabertooth I gave them his superhuman abilities, such as his senses, strangth, speed, durability, and stamina.**

 **Quicksilver: his super speed, though only when running.**

 **Jean: her telekenesis and yes this includes her telepathy.**

 **Shadowcat: her intangibility, always a good power to have for when they return to the shinobi world.**

 **Scarlet Witch: Chaos Magic (Note: they will have the reality warping part of her power, but will only be able to use it in certain moments, such as if the were about to die, kind of like the Sharingans Izanagi, though they can also use it on other people.)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: All the Jinchurikki had a bloodline or bloodlines in them and will all get the same kekkei genkai thanks to HYDRA's experiments**

 **Naruto: Byakugan, Ice release.**

 **Yugito: Scorch Release**

 **Fu: ?**

 **Gaara: ?**

 **Naruto: Yugito, Jean, Kitty, Emma, Temari**

 **Gaara: Fu, Rouge, Wanda, Tabitha**

 **I would like to here which blood lines the Jinchurikki get from Gaara and Fu though I already have an idea as to which one's I'm going to give them first**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay every one, here's a new chapter, enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Communicators '

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or X-men**

The Third Hokage sighed as he rubbed his temples, while looking at Naruto and the members of team eleven, who had just come by to inform him on their trip to the land of the sea.

While it had been agreed that the four in the leaf and in Suna were allowed to leave the village in order to help new mutants that appeared, or bloodline users who didn't have a clan or any form of training, they were suppose to inform either the Hokage or Kazekage before they left.

"Can you please explain why you brought this man to me," Sarutobi asked glancing at the tied up and unconscious Amachi, they had told him that he had experimented and given the girl Isaribi her powers, but not why they had brought him, or why they had asked for Kakashi, Yugao and Anko to be here as well; though they all noticed Anko staring at the man in shock.

"Well, we brought him here so Anko could take him in," Naruto glanced over at Anko, noticing she was clutching her shoulder before his eye began to glow.

Without warning, Anko clutched her head and screamed as Naruto forced the seal blocking of her memories to break, allowing them all to come rushing back, which also allowed him so see all of them, not that he was intending to.

As Anko began to calm down, she glanced at Naruto, tears in her eyes, before she moved to stand in front of him; once she was in front of him, she punched him, sending him into a wall, getting a shocked look from everyone in the room, minus the Hokage, who was watching with interest.

Crawling out of the wall, Naruto tensed up as Anko appeared in front of him, ready for another blow, before blinking as he felt her pull him into a hug, tears pouring down her cheeks as she thanked him, quietly so the others wouldn't here her.

Once she was done thanking him, she bowed to the Hokage before taking Amachi with her, leaving everyone but Naruto in utter confusion.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," Kakashi said glancing lazily over his book.

"Yes, though I do have to ask what you did to her Naruto?" Naruto chuckled a little as he sat down, Jean checking him to make sure he was alright.

"Well, I say that she was having some kind of flashback from seeing Amachi, so I looked to see if I could help ease her mind a bit, when I entered her mind, I found a large portion of her memories being blocked by a very powerful seal; since I know what it's like to have a seal placed on your memories I unlocked it for her and all of the memories came flooding out, and I saw all of them," he gave a small hallow smirk as he glanced at the floor. "The reason she hit me was for seeing all of the memories, and the hug was for breaking the seal, by the way she said after a good night's rest she'll report everything she can remember about Orochimaru to you," the old man's eyes widened at that news before he nodded.

"Very well, for bringing in Amachi, who I'm sure has a good deal on Orochimaru, and for getting Anko her memories back, something not even Inoichi could do, I will be classifying both of these things as A-ranked missions, and you will all be receiving payment for these missions," the old man said causing the four genin to blink in surprise. "Also, Naruto, all the information you saw inside Anko's mind is now considered classified, you are not allowed to speak about it to anyone aside from myself, Inoichi, Anko, Ibiki, or Jiraiya, am I understood," Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Well now that that's all taken care of, why don't you all take and show miss Isaribi around the village," at the old man's obvious dismissal the four genin left the room with the new mutant in order to show her around.

* * *

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Naruto glanced at Emma as they walked down the street, Kitty and Jean were ahead of them pointing out things to Isaribi and explaining things to her. "I mean, we're now officially genin of the hidden leaf village, but what about the mutants we find that don't want to be shinobi, what are you planning to do when you find them?"

"*Sigh* honestly, I don't know, but I do know that I'll help them no matter what, besides it'll be easy with four beautiful women like you at my side," Emma blushed at his words while smirking, shaking her head, he really was an idiot.

"But for now, we should get back to the house, we're going to need to rest since we have our genin test tomorrow," nodding in agreement, they rushed to catch up with the others as they headed back to the house.

* * *

 _Yugito panted as she stared up at the sky, where a blood red moon hung in the air and a beautiful woman with pale skin, long sweeping white hair, two pearl white eyes, two brown horns and a third eye in the center of her forehead, which was mirrored by the moon._

 _As Yugito watched the woman float towards her she could see people around her out of the corner of her eyes fighting and dying, there were both mutants and shinobi alike._

 _Once the woman reached her, Yugito looked up directly into her eyes, her Byakugan, which held a loving warmth in them, as she smiled gently as her._

" _You are a holder of my power, there for you shall share my life," the woman bent down and kissed Yugito on the lips; as their lips connected a siring pain shot through Yugito's body as it began to change, she could fell a lot of Nibi's powers leaving her, yet her body seemed to grow stronger, her vision became enhanced as her Byakugan activated and a third eye opened on her forehead, the same eye as the woman before her, though instead of nine tomoes her eye only had three._

 _As the woman pulled away from the kiss, she smiled before glancing over her shoulder lovingly as three more figures appeared behind her; the first was Jean, she was wearing a red full body suit with the top of her breast revealed, with a tattoo of a Phoenix covered in bright red flames, her eyes were glowing blood red and her hair looked more like fire while a third eye, the same as the woman before her, stared at her with three tomoes; the second person was Emma, she was wearing a white body suit like Jean, the top of her breast revealed with a tattoo of a blue Phoenix surrounded by ice, her eyes were glowing bright blue and her hair resembled fresh snow, she also had a third eye and like Jean's it had three tomoes._

 _The final person was Naruto; he was wearing a pair of standard ANBU pants, and no shirt, which showed of his chest, which had scares covering it along with a fox tattoo right over his heart, his Byakugan was activated and he had a third eye as well, though instead of three tomoes, he had six._

" _You four are mine, now and forever," Naruto said with a small smile at her as he pulled the woman in and captured her lips in a deep kiss._

Yugito's eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face, her Byakugan activated; slowly reaching up to her forehead, she let out a sigh of relief since she felt no crease to indicate a third eye.

'What was that… it was too real to be just a dream, and I can tell that at least half of Nibi's chakra is gone,' Yugito thought touching her lips, she could taste the woman, a hint of watermelon still lingering on her tongue. 'I need to talk to Naruto about this right away,' with that she got out of bed and after getting dress headed to the Raikage's office, to let him know she was headed to Konoha before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto let out a small tiered sigh as he sat on top of the Hokage monument, staring at the full moon hanging up above him.

It had been a little over a week since they had brought Isaribi back to the village and in that time things had been going rather well.

The day after getting Isaribi Naruto and his 'team' had taken their true genin test, which ended badly, neither Sasuke or Sakura wanting to work with him since they considered him the same idiot they had known throughout the academy.

With the test over, Naruto and Kakashi had gone to talk to the old hokage and give him their reports, where Naruto had made the suggestion of placing Isaribi on team seven and placing Sakura into the medical division for training which the old man and Kakashi agreed to after hearing Naruto's report on the mentality of the two.

Once Isaribi was placed onto team seven, much to Sakura's and council woman Haruno's protest, the team had begun working a little better, until the dreams started, which had kept him up the last three nights as he tried to figure out their meaning.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either?" Naruto asked as a puff of smoke appeared behind him and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him neck and a pair of breast pressing into his back.

"No, I've been having this strange dream, and it worries me a little," Yugito said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"This dream, does it have a woman with long white hair, white eyes, two horns and a third eye?" Yugito nodded her head, tightening her grip on him. "So I was right, we've been having some form of premonition dream."

"Premonition dream?" Yugito looked at him curiously as he stood up, his hands cupping her ass to keep her on his back.

"Yeah, there dreams that show a possible future, though the thing that confuses me is that woman, I feel like I've met her before but I can't place where," Yugito smiled gently as Naruto began carrying her down the mountain.

By the time they reached the bottem Yugito had fallen asleep on Naruto's back, getting a small smile from the boy as he carried her through the deserted village.

Naruto preferred the village at night, seeing as there were no villagers to glare at him even though things had gotten a lot better since his return; after the meeting with the council he had meet with Hiashi, who was interested in the fact that the four of them had the Byakugan, because of that, Hiashi had named him as a friend to the Hyuga, claiming he had their backing in anything he did and even offered to personally train Naruto in the Hyuga style taijutsu.

After he was named as a friend of the Hyuga clan, everything had gotten a little better, since no one wanted to offend the Hyuga clan; a number of shops had been more willing to take his business and few people glared at him.

'Um, maybe I should talk with Inoichi, he is an expert when it comes to the mind, he might be able to help us figure out what that dream means,' nodding his head at his decision, Naruto changed his heading and began moving towards the home of the Yamanaka clan head.

* * *

Jean sighed as she sat on a log on the edge of a lake, looking at the moon hanging in the air above her.

"You have the dream again?" Jean glanced over her shoulder to see Emma walking over to her.

"Yeah, and it felt real this time," Emma nodded in understanding, having had the same dream as the holder of the Phoenix.

After bringing Isaribi back to the village, the three mutants began doing missions with Yugao; after a few missions the older kunoichi had decided to take them on their first c-rank mission which was to clear out a bandit camp, which they did, each of the three mutants making their first kills as well.

"I know, I could literally fill that woman's breath as she kissed me, and look at this," Emma held out her hand as a snowflake took form above her out stretched palm. "I haven't used the serum from the hellfire club yet I can do this," Jeans eye widened in shock, Emma had never shown any aptitude or interest in gaining other powers using the serum, and now she was creating ice just like Bobby and Naruto.

"What do you think it mean?" Jean asked as she held up her hand, which was engulfed in flames. "I mean my own powers are growing and I have a feeling what we've been seeing will come to pass sooner than we think."

"You're right, I just hope Naruto has a plan for when whatever happens, happens," Jean nodded in agreement, neither mutant noticing that their sensei was listening into their conversation with a small smile on her face, she was glad that Naruto had found these girls, he needed someone to depend on and love him like these girls did.

* * *

Inoichi let out a tiered sigh as he sat in his living room, rubbing his temples and trying to make sense of the dream Naruto had just told him about, which had apparently been reoccurring for the last few days.

Half an hour ago Naruto had arrived on his door step and requested his help deciphering a dream that him and Yugito had both been having; nodding in agreement both had moved to the Hokage's office, since Inoichi had a feeling the Hokage would need to know as well.

"Well, this is troubling," Inoichi said getting an agreeing nod from the Hokage, who seemed really interested in the dream.

"Yes, though what caught my attention was this woman and her third eye, for some reason she seems familiar, like I've read about her before, but I can't place where," the old man said getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"Yes, well, this woman aside I would have to say that you're right in your assessment, this does sound like a premonition dream, and if that's the case, it means we could have a war on our hands," Inoichi said seriously, getting wide eyes from Naruto who was sitting on a couch with Yugito's head in his lap.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked hoping the older man was just being paranoid.

"Unfortunately not, if I'm right in this, and I really hope I'm not, your powers are evolving and allowing you to peer into the future as a way to protect yourself, from what I can't say, but you're body and powers seem to know somethings coming and are trying to get you ready for it," Inoichi said as Naruto's eyes widened, he had heard Professor Xavier mention things like that happening before but didn't think it would happen to him or the others.

"What I would like to find out is what could be bad enough that Naruto's powers would mutate like this," Naruto's took on a thinking pose before his eyes widened, there was one thing he could think of, but that was imposable, he was still asleep when they left that dimension, and that idiot he had working for him was no closer to getting the three key's then they had been.

"I think I might have a guess as to why our powers are evolving like this," the two older shinobi glanced at him curiously while Naruto ran his fingers through Yugito's hair. "Back in the other world, after leaving H.Y.D.R.A. we were trying out Cerebro, the machine professor x used to track mutants; with it we found a cave that housed a powerful mutant, Apocalypse; we learnt that he was using another psychic to gather three key's; he use the X-men to gather the first one, and after some trouble with the X-men's enemy Magneto, we managed to capture and lock away the guardian for the second key; I thought we had managed to hide the key securely, but if our powers are growing like you said, I think it might mean that the second key has been destroyed and Apocalypse is either free or closer to freedom," the three fell silent as the two older shinobi tried to absorb everything Naruto had just told them.

"I see, but how does this connect to this dream?" Inoichi asked, he didn't see the connection.

"After we found his location, me and Yugito went to investigate his tomb, while there, he tried to get us to work for him and open the door, which we refused," the two older men were impressed that they had managed to refuse a power such as that, seeing as anything that made Naruto nervous must be powerful. "Even though we did refuse him, he was smug enough to show us his plans, after getting out, he planned to use his power's to turn everyone on the planet into mutants, though that would kill a lot of people, since most of them would die from the strain of having their bodies mutated like that."

"I see, so you think this Apocalypse is the reason your powers are growing," Naruto looked down at Yugito again and nodded.

"Yeah, if he's free, and as powerful as he claims, he might be trying to find a way to come here, and if that's the case then he just might bring an army and try to mutate the people of this world," the older men's eyes widened at that.

"So this Apocalypse, is basically out to destroy the world?" Inoichi asked hoping he was wrong, letting out a relieved sigh when Naruto shook his head.

"No, in all honesty he's trying to do something good for all mutants, he wants to make a world where everyone is the same in a sense, that way the mutants who's mutation affects them physically don't have to hide; it's just the way he plans to do this is wrong," the old man nodded, he could understand, in a way it was like the creation of the five hidden villages, his sensei had made the hidden leaf as a way for everyone to live together in harmony whether they had bloodline or not.

"I see, this is indeed troubling," the old man let out a long tiered sigh as he leaned back in his chair, this theory was not a comforting one. "For now I want you to keep this information under wraps, we will talk about it more when team eleven gets back from their mission; after that we will try to figure out where to go from there."

Nodding in understanding Naruto bowed his head to both the older shinobi in the room, picked up Yugito bridal style and left, he would need his rest for the coming day's.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Mutations: all four Jinchurikki have the same mutations**

 **Wolverines Claws: unlike Wolverine they all have a single blade that grows and retracts from their wrist like a hidden blade, it's arms length but can be short in size.**

 **Colossus Organic Steel Transformation: unlike Colossus their transformation is Adamantium instead of steel.**

 **Magnetos Magnetism: unlike Magneto, they can only control the metal in their body, which allows them to fly, but this prevents Magneto from being able to control them or stop them like he does with Wolverine.**

 **Azazel's Teleportation: I chose Azazel's teleportation since they didn't know about Kurt at the time.**

 **Sabertooth: from Sabertooth I gave them his superhuman abilities, such as his senses, strangth, speed, durability, and stamina.**

 **Quicksilver: his super speed, though only when running.**

 **Jean: her telekenesis and yes this includes her telepathy.**

 **Shadowcat: her intangibility, always a good power to have for when they return to the shinobi world.**

 **Scarlet Witch: Chaos Magic (Note: they will have the reality warping part of her power, but will only be able to use it in certain moments, such as if the were about to die, kind of like the Sharingans Izanagi, though they can also use it on other people.)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: All the Jinchurikki had a bloodline or bloodlines in them and will all get the same kekkei genkai thanks to HYDRA's experiments**

 **Naruto: Byakugan, Ice release.**

 **Yugito: Scorch Release**

 **Fu: Dead Bone Pulse**

 **Gaara: ?**

 **Naruto: Yugito, Jean, Kitty, Emma, Temari**

 **Gaara: Fu, Rouge, Wanda, Tabitha.**


End file.
